Yu-Gi-Oh! HDA
by MasterWarriormon
Summary: Finn Mertens es el nuevo estudiante de la Academia de Duelos, donde conocera a Jake su compañero de cuarto, durante el periodo enfrentará varios retos ¿lograra ser el Rey de los Duelos? mi primer fic.
1. Primer Día

**El Primer Día**

**Saludos chicos, les presento mi primer crossover de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX y Hora de Aventura, disfrútenlo.**

La pacifica ciudad de Ooo, un lugar maravilloso lleno de comercios, centros turísticos y grandes empresas, se destacaba por una cosa, era uno de los mejores lugares donde se destacaban por ser grandiosos duelistas en las cartas, se realizaban torneos mundiales cada año, pero lo que más destaca, es su increíble Academia de Duelos, fundada hace 10 años, en ella se entrenaba a jóvenes para que fueran grandes duelistas al graduarse; en la entrada de la academia, un humilde auto Hyundai color blanco se estacionaba para dejar a un nuevo prodigio en la academia.

-Bueno hijo, ya llegamos.-dijo un señor de cabello castaño de unos 45 años.

-Wow, este lugar es increíble.-dijo un chico mientras bajaba del auto; era de unos 15 años, cabello rubio y ojos azules, vestía una camisa manga larga color azul claro con unos detalles en azul oscuro, una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones azul oscuro, cargaba en sus manos una mochila de color verde que tenía dibujado al Dragón Alado de Ra y unas maletas.-Gracias por traerme a mi primer día, papá.

-No hay de que, hijo.-dijo el padre.-Oh, casi lo olvido.-saca de la guantera una pequeña caja.-Toma hijo, tu abuelo te entrega este Deck para que comiences tus duelos.

-Wow, gracias, mi propio Deck.-el chico lo abre y empieza a verlas.-Son grandiosas.-había cartas de monstruos de nivel 1 al 7, cartas de magia y de trampa.-Son buenas, hasta tengo Polimerización.

-Te mandaré dinero a principio de cada mes, aquí tienes 1000 dólares para este mes.-le entrega el dinero a su hijo.-Nos vemos hijo, te veré a final del periodo.

-Adiós papi.-el padre se va dejando a su hijo, este toma sus maletas y se mete al edificio, revisa un boletín que él tenía.-Veamos, edificio Slifer Rojo, habitación 112.-se puso a buscar el edificio donde le tocaría instalarse, el rubio se sentía maravillado al ver la cantidad de alumnos, profesores y edificios que habían, incluso había una tienda de cartas, cuando llegó por fin a su destino, que era un edificio de 3 pisos de color rojo, que tenía una estatua de Slifer el Dragón Celestial, ya dentro, encontró su habitación, al entrar, vio que era agradable, había una computadora, una litera y unas gavetas, además de eso, había alguien más.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?-dijo un chico algo chaparro y gordo, cabello café claro, vestía una camisa color naranja desabotonada con una camiseta blanca debajo y unos pantalones cafés.-Me llamo Jake, ¿y tú?

-Un gusto, me llamo Finn, este es mi primer día aquí.

-Igual yo, apuesto a que no te fue bien en el examen de admisión.

-La verdad sí, pero me mandaron aquí porque dicen que gane de panzazo.

-Bueno, ya que seremos compañeros de cuarto, dime, ¿qué clase de cartas tienes? Yo uso de tipo Bestia y Bestia Guerrera.

-No tengo un tipo definido, uso de varios, pero varias son de tipo Guerrero.-luego alguien tocó la puerta.-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y entró una chica de piel morena y pelo negro ya que es latina, algo gordita y vestía una blusa roja sin mangas y una minifalda blanca.-Mucho gusto.-dijo la chica con una voz de soprano.-Mi nombre es Gretchen y soy la encargada del comité de bienvenida, vine para guiarlos a ustedes y al resto de los nuevos estudiantes a mostrarles la academia, preséntense en la entrada en 5 minutos.-luego de eso ella se fue.

-Compadre, pero que voz tiene ella.-dijo Jake limpiándose los oído.

-Y que lo digas, parece casi la de un hombre de voz aguda, lo mejor será ir rápido a la entrada.-luego de eso, los 2 compañeros de cuarto llegaron a la entrada donde habían unas 13 personas más, enfrente de todos llegó la encargada del comité que era acompañada por otras 2 personas; una era una chica de pelo negro, piel blanca, unas pecas en las mejillas y vestía un vestido azul y una minifalda blanca; el otro era un chico pelirrojo, con una chaqueta amarilla y unos jeans anaranjados.

-Un saludo a todos ustedes.-tomó la palabra Gretchen.-Como ustedes saben, somos el comité de bienvenida, venimos en nombre del Director Petrikov para, principalmente, hacerlos sentir bienvenidos, también estamos aquí para mostrarles las instalaciones, para los que no nos conocen, soy Gretchen Lumpy, la encargada del comité y estudiante en el Slifer Rojo, este es mi segundo año, y ellos son mis asistentes, Marceline Abadeer del Obelisco Azul.-dijo señalando a la pelinegra.-Y James Flare de Ra Amarillo.-dijo señalando al pelirrojo.-Ellos también van en segundo año, antes de comenzar el recorrido, ¿Alguna pregunta?-un chico levanta la mano.-Sí, usted.

-¿Cuándo nos darán los Discos de Duelo?

-Los Discos de Duelo se los entregaran mañana en la hora de Gimnasia, no olviden sus cartas, si no tienen, les mostraremos la tienda donde ustedes pueden comprar su propio Deck de Inicio, ¿alguna otra?-nadie la levanta.-Muy bien, formen 4 líneas y sígannos, no se separen y si tienen otra pregunta durante el recorrido, guárdenla para el final.-todos le hicieron caso y empezaron a seguirla.-Como sabrán, detrás de ustedes está el Edificio Slifer Rojo, donde están los duelistas con pocas calificaciones en el examen de admisión o con estrategias pobres, pero no se sientan mal, aún así son buenos, al lado de ese edificio, o sea el amarillo, se encuentra el de Ra Amarillo, muy bien por ustedes que lograron llegar ahí; ese otro de allá es la Tienda de Cartas, venden tanto paquetes de 40 cartas como sobres que llevan d cartas, recuerden que su Deck no debe tener menos de 40 cartas ni más de 60.

-El edificio azul.-dijo Marceline.-Es el edifico Obelisco Azul, ahí se encuentran los mejores de toda la academia, felicidades a los que estudian ahí, ese es el edificio principal donde recibirán sus clases, ahí al lado es el Gimnasio donde recibirán sus Discos de Duelo, los combates se realizan ahí, pero pueden practicar en el patio si quieren.-al pasar por el Gimnasio, vieron que ocurría una batalla.-Están de suerte, alguien está luchando.

En el Gimnasio se veía a 2 sujetos peleando, uno era algo parecido a Marceline, pero era un varón algo más alto que ella; el otro era un chico que se veía algo musculoso y de pelo café oscuro; ambos vestían una chaqueta azul con detalles blancos, mostrando que eran del Obelisco Azul.

-Activo mi carta mágica, Trato del Rey Vampiro.-dijo el de pelo negro.-Y sacrifico a mis 2 monstruos para llamar, al Príncipe Vampiro-Alucard (**Nivel 8, ****Atributo Oscuridad, tipo Demonio/Ritual, ATK 2800/DEF 2000**) y usaré mi carta mágica, Legión de la Noche para aumentar su ataque en 300.

-Estoy en problemas.-dijo el castaño que tenía un monstruo de nivel 5, atributo Tierra, tipo Guerrero y con ATK 2000/DEF 2300.

-Ahora Alucard, ataca a Fusilero de Asalto con Combo Vampírico.-su monstruo hace aparecer varios murciélagos y estos impactan contra el Fusilero, derrotándolo, disminuyendo 1000 puntos de vida al oponente, haciéndolo llegar a 0.-Mejor suerte la siguiente Rick.

-Definitivamente eres genial, Marshall.-dijo Rick.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?-dijo una chica impresionada.

-El es mi primo, Marshall Lee.-dijo Marceline.-Uno de los mejores del Edificio Obelisco Azul, él y yo manejamos de arquetipo Vampiro.

-Al otro lado del Gimnasio se encuentra la cafetería.-dijo James.-Por ahora es todo, en los armarios de sus cuartos se encuentran sus chaquetas que representan los edificios en los que viven, mañana pueden dirigirse a sus aulas para que conozcan a sus maestros, eso es todo por hoy.-luego de eso todos regresaron a sus cuartos para buscar sus uniformes.

-Viejo, ese chico es increíble.-dijo Finn.-Espero enfrentarme con él.

-No te hagas ilusiones.-dijo Jake poniendose su chaqueta roja.-Somos del Slifer Rojo, los de Obelisco nos llaman chicos increíbles.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

-Nos dicen increíbles, porque es increíble que chicos tan malos en los duelos hayan logrado siquiera entrar a la academia, ellos no nos respetan.

-Marceline parecía que sí.

-Ella es del comité de bienvenida, obligatoriamente debe respetarnos.-Jake toma su Deck.- ¿Quieres un duelo?

-No tenemos Disco de Duelo.

-No importa, probemos usandolos en la mesa como lo hacían antes.-Jake mueve la mesa y coloca un tapete de duelo, luego toma 2 sillas y saca de su bolsillo una moneda.- ¿Cara o cruz?

-Cara.-Jake lanza la moneda y cae cruz.-Tú empiezas.

Ambos barajan sus Decks y empiezan el Duelo, cada uno toma 5 cartas en la mano y 4000 puntos de vida, Jake comienza tomando otra carta del Deck.-Primero colocó 1 carta boca abajo, y convocó al Caballero Bulldog (**Nivel 4,** **Atributo Tierra,** **Tipo Bestia Guerrero, ATK 1400/DEF 500**) y termino mi turno.

Finn toma una carta.-Activo mi carta mágica Lágimas de Ciclope que me otorga 1000 puntos de vida (**4000-5000**) coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y convocó al Guerrero de las Praderas (**Nivel 4, Atributo Luz, Tipo Guerrero, ATK 1200/DEF 1000**) y termino mi turno.

-Lanzaste una carta débil, jejeje, ahora verás.-Jake toma una carta.-Activo mi carta mágica Furia de Cerbero, y sacrifico 2 cartas para traer... a Cancerbero (**Nivel 8, Atributo Oscuridad, Tipo Bestia/Ritual, ATK 2700/ DEF 2000**) hora sí ya te tocó el 8, primero atacaré a tu Guerrero de las Praderas con mi Caballero Bulldog.

-No tan pronto, revelo mi carta trampa, Espada de Shanara, que me permite cambiarle el atributo a tus monstruos a Fuego, y con cadena activo mi carta trampa Rechazo Elemental, que elimina a todos los monstruos del campo que sean de atributo Agua, Tierra, Fuego o Viento.-dijo Finn, los 2 monstruos de Jake son derrotados y mandados al cementerio.

-¡Así contrarrestas mi rechipocluda estrategia!

Finn toma una carta del Deck.-Ahora, convoco a mi a Dongor-El Golem de Piedra (**Nivel 4, Atributo Tierra, Tipo Roca/Efecto, ATK 800/DEF 2000**) y activo mi carta mágica, Guantelete del Héroe y lo equipo con mi Golem (**ATK 500-ATK 1300**) y ahora te lanzo 2 ataques directos.-los puntos de vida de Jake se reducen a 1500.

-¡Ah! ¡Mamachita! ¡Qué buena estrategia! Pero eso no durara mucho.-Jake toma una carta y coloca otra boca abajo en modo de defensa.-Activo mi carta mágica Renace el Monstruo, y traigo de vuelta a Cancerbero.-su mostruo vuelve al campo.-Ahora Cancerbero, derrota a Dongor con Rúgido Potente.-de las 3 bocas del perro sale un poderoso rayo oscuro que destruye al Golem y los puntos de vida de Finn se reducen a 3600.

-Acabas de activar el efecto de mi Golem, cuando es enviado al cementerio por causa de una batalla, me permite tomar una carta de su mismo nivel y atributo.-Finn revisa su baraja y toma una carta, luego la vuelve a barajar y toma otra.-Ahora verás, convoco a Gea- La Amazona en modo de ataque (**Nivel 4, Atributo Tierra, Tipo Guerrero, ATK 1000/ DEF 1800**) y usando mi carta mágica Olla de la Codicia, tomo 2 cartas más de mi Deck.-Finn lo hace.-Ahora uso mi carta mágica Polimerización, y mediante invocación de fusión, fusiono a Gea con mi Guerrero de las Praderas para invocar a Dayu-La Destructora (**Nivel 8, Atributo Luz, Tipo Guerrero/Fusión, ATK 2700/ DEF 1000**) ahora, activo mi carta mágica Espada Scarleth, sacrifico la mitad de mis puntos de vida, para así darte un tiro directo.

-¡Ahh!-los puntos de vida de Jake se reducen a 0.-Wow, nunca he visto una estrategia así, hasta parece mentira que pasaste con suerte el examen.

-Es que en el examen no me salía la carta correcta, solo hasta el final pude sacar la Espada Scarleth y ganar la pelea, de hecho, casi me ganas tú.

-Aún así, tus monstruos son geniales.-Jake alza el puño y Finn lo choca con el suyo.- ¿Revancha?

-Entrale pues.

**Espero les haya gustado, recuerden que solo es el capitulo 1, si desean ser estudiantes de la academia, dejenme en review o más reecomendable por PM su perfil del personaje, su Deck, edificio y relación con los personajes, lees pido dejen reviews para poder continuar, nos vemos luego.**


	2. El Maestro de los Magos Parte 1

**El Maestro de los Magos Parte 1**

**Como prometí, aquí está el segundo capítulo del crossover, un saludo para aquellos que me mandaron sus reviews, empecemos.**

Era lunes por la mañana en la Academia de Duelos de Ooo, en el edificio Slifer Rojo, 2 compañeros de cuarto se encontraban dormidos en sus literas, Finn Mertens abajo, y Jake Johnson arriba; Finn fue el primero en levantarse y miró el reloj de la mesa de noche, y decía las 7:16 a.m.

-¡Oh por Dios!-gritó Finn.- ¡Jake, despierta!

-¡AHH!-Jake se cae de la cama de arriba.- ¿Qué paso?

-Pusiste mal la alarma, la pusiste a las 6 p.m. en vez de las 6 a.m., estamos retrasados.

-¡Qué horror! No hemos desayunado, no estamos uniformados, ¡Ay mamacita!

-Deja de gritar.-Finn le lanza su chaqueta.-Vístete rápido, solo tenemos 20 minutos de retraso para llegar al aula de clases, aún podemos llegar.-Finn se termina de vestir y toma su Deck y su mochila.- ¿Estás listo?

-Sí, vámonos.-los 2 amigos corren saliendo del edificio, cruzaron el patio y entraron al Edificio Principal, al estar cerca de su aula, chocan con alguien.

-¡Oigan! No corran en los pasillos.-dijo un señor de 27 años vistiendo un chaleco negro sobre una camisa manga larga blanca y pantalón de tela negra, de piel morena, cabello negro y unos anteojos.-Y más importante, ¿qué hacen fuera de su salón?

-Lo lamentamos mucho Director Petrikov.-dijo Finn.-Es que a mi amigo y a mí se nos hizo tarde, discúlpenos.

-Les dejaré pasar esta por ser el primer día escolar, pero no quiero llamarles la atención otra vez.

-Gracias director.-dijeron los amigos alejándose de él, por fin llegaron al aula completamente agotados.

-Podrían explicar la causa de su retraso.-dijo la maestra, que era una señorita de la misma edad del director, piel blanca un poco colorada, pelirroja, con gafas y un suéter y falda verde.

-Lo sentimos, señorita Groff, nos quedamos dormidos.-dijo Jake, algunos compañeros se rieron.

-Tomen asiento.-los 2 chicos obedecieron, la maestra bajó un mapa plegable.-Como les estaba diciendo, las cartas tienen su origen en el antiguo Egipto, hace más de 5000 años, las primeras criaturas se encontraban en tablas de piedra en la antes llamada Tumba del Faraón Desconocido, ¿alguien sabe el nombre del Faraón?-una chica levanta la mano.-Sí señorita.

-Atem.

-Muy bien, junto con las tablas se encontraban también los llamados Artículos del Milenio.-la clase de historia continuo, para los 2 amigos era muy aburrida, aunque la culpa era del hambre que tenían, claro que Jake fue más listo y guardo en su chaqueta una barra de cereal, y se puso a comer.- ¿Qué es ese ruido?-Jake se traga de un solo el bocado y guarda la envoltura.-Como estaba diciendo…-luego de la clase de historia, llegó la clase de gimnasia.

Su profesora era una señorita parecida al director, pero con una blusa manga larga color beige, una falda café oscuro y unos botines.-Buenos días niños, soy la señorita Simone Petrikov, prima del director, seré su maestra de gimnasia, hoy lo que haremos será conocer los Discos de Duelo.-ella toma uno y se lo pone en su muñeca izquierda.-Hagan una fila ordenada para darles los suyos.-la maestra les entrega a cada alumno su Disco de Duelo de color rojo.-En agujero en la parte lateral es para colocar el Deck, el agujero de atrás es el cementerio y el Deck Extra, las 2 alas del frente tienen 5 espacios que sirven para colocar 5 monstruos, 5 ranuras en la parte de en medio para las mágicas y de trampa, más una extra para las cartas de campo, la parte superior muestra sus puntos de vida y un botón para activar las cartas mágicas y de trampa, ahora, necesitaré 2 voluntarios para esto.-todos levantan la mano, ella selecciona a una chica de 14 años, pelirroja, con el cabello amarrado con una cola de caballo, una blusa roja y una falda blanca.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sophie Flare, soy la hermanita de James.-dijo la chica.

-¿Algún otro más?-la maestra señala a Jake.

-Soy Jake Johnson, y voy a sorprenderlos a todos.

-Vengan los 2 y preparen sus Decks.-ambos suben y Jake mete su mano en su bolsillo.

-Ah caray.-dijo Jake.-Olvide mi Deck.-todos se empiezan a reír.

-¿Alguien quiere tomar su lugar?-dijo Simone, Finn levanta la mano.-Pase joven.

-Buena suerte, compadre.-dijo Jake.

-Claro amigo.-se acerca a la maestra y la compañera.-Soy Finn Mertens, y estoy listo para pelear.

-Ya conocen las reglas, cada duelista tendrá 4000 puntos de vida, pierde el primero que llegu se le terminen las cartas en su Deck, preparen sus Discos de Duelo.-los 2 colocan sus Decks en la parte lateral y sus discos marcan 4000; la maestra saca una moneda.- ¿Cara o cruz, señorita Flare?

-Cara.-dijo Sophie, la maestra lanza la moneda y sale cara.-Yo empiezo.-Sophie toma 5 cartas en la mano al igual que Finn, luego toma otra.-Coloco una carta boca abajo, y convoco a mi Soldado del Fuego Oscuro #1 en modo de ataque (Nivel 4, Atributo Fuego, Tipo Pirómano, ATK 1700/ DEF 1150) y termino mi turno.

Finn toma una carta.-Yo colocaré 2 cartas boca abajo, y pondré un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa.-dijo Finn.-Y termino mi turno.

-No sé qué pretendes.-toma otra carta.-Pero no me dejare ganar, convoco a la Princesa de Fuego en modo de ataque (Nivel 4, Atributo Fuego, Tipo Pirómano/ Efecto, ATK 1300/ DEF 1500) y activo mi carta mágica Medicina Roja para aumentarme 500 puntos de vida (4000-4500) y por el efecto de mi Princesa de Fuego, cada vez que aumente mis puntos de vida, tu pierdes 500 (4000-3500), ahora Soldado del Fuego Oscuro #1, ataca su carta boca abajo.-su monstruo lanza una bola de fuego impactando contra la carta de Finn, pero los puntos de Sophie disminuyen a 4200.- ¿Pero qué?

-La carta que atacaste es mi Dongor-el Golem de Roca (ATK 800/ DEF 2000) sus puntos de defensa son mayores que los de ataque de tu soldado.

-Termino mi turno.

-Me toca.-Finn toma una carta y sonríe.-Coloco otra carta boca abajo, y convoco a mi Omega Corcel en modo de ataque (Nivel 4, Atributo Tierra, Tipo Bestia, ATK 1800/ DEF 1000) y con él ataco a tu Soldado del Fuego Oscuro #1.-el Omega Corcel le lanza 2 patadas al monstruo de Sophie, reduciendo sus puntos a 4100.-Y termino mi turno.

Sophie toma una carta.-Sacrifico a mi Princesa de Fuego para llamar al Caballero del Horno en modo de ataque (Nivel 6, Atributo Fuego, Tipo Máquina, ATK 2500/ DEF 1800) y usaré mi carta mágica Doble Calibre, que me permite atacar 2 veces, Caballero del Horno, destruye a Dongor y a Omega Corcel con Furia Pirómana.-del pecho del monstruo salen 2 bolas de fuego que impactan con los 2 monstruos de Finn, pero a ninguno le pasó nada.-¡¿Qué rayos?!

-Eres buena, lo admito.-dijo Finn.-Pero olvidaste mi carta trampa, que es Ataque Negado, el cual impide que ataques en tu Fase de Batalla.-todos se sorprenden.-Me toca.-Finn toma una carta.-Activo mi carta mágica, Polimerización, y desde mi mano fusiono a mi Caballero de las Praderas y a mi Gea-La Amazona para invocar a Dayu-La Destructora (ATK 2700/ DEF 1000).

-Mala idea, activo mi carta trampa Polímero Brillante, cualquier monstruo invocado mediante fusión, pasa a ser controlado por mi.-la Dayu de Finn pasa al lado de Sophie.

-Estoy en problemas, pero ya que Dayu fue invocada de modo especial, puedo invocar otro monstruo al campo, y coloco a mi monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa, y luego cambio a mi Omega Corcel a modo de defensa y termino mi turno.

Sophie toma una carta.-Activo mi carta mágica de campo, Tierra de Fuego, aumenta en 500 puntos el ataque de mis monstruos Atributo Fuego en el campo (Caballero del Horno ATK 2500-DEF 3200) ahora ataco a tu carta boca abajo.-el monstruo lanza su ataque a la carta destruyéndola, pero luego Dayu regresa con Finn.- ¿Qué rayos?

-Mi carta era el Amo de las Trampas, cuando es volteada o atacada mientras está boca abajo, me permite destruir una de tus cartas trampa, y la que elegí es Polímero Brillante.

-Termino mi turno.

Finn toma una carta.-Justo la que quería, invoco la Espada de Pasto en modo de ataque (Nivel 3, Atributo Oscuridad, Tipo Planta/ Unión, ATK 1000/ DEF 300) y paso a posición de ataque a mis monstruos, por último activaré la carta mágica, Estamos Unidos, para aumentar el ataque de mi Dayu en 800 por cada monstruo boca arriba en mi campo (Dayu ATK 2700-ATK 5100) y destruyo a tu Caballero del Horno.-los puntos de vida de Sophie bajan a 2200.-Ahora ataca tú Omega Corcel con un ataque directo (2200-400) y por último tú Espada de Pasto (400-0).

-Perdí, pero fue una buena batalla.-dijo Sophie.

-Felicidades a los 2.-dijo la maestra.-Así es como se hace una verdadera batalla.

Las siguientes clases fueron aburridas ya que, según Finn y Jake, no tenían nada que ver con los duelos, primero sufrieron matemáticas, luego español y por último biología, por fortuna llegó la hora del almuerzo, cosa que les alegró mucho por el hambre que tenían.

-¿Qué almorzaras?-le preguntó Jake a Finn sentándose en la misma mesa.

-Empanadas de pollo, son mis favoritas (**N/A las mías también**).

-Yo comeré 2 hamburguesas, papas fritas y una malteada de fresa.-Jake le da un bocado a la hamburguesa.-Debo mantener mi figura.

-Se nota.-se burló Finn, cosa que Jake no notó, luego de eso, llega Sophie a su mesa.

-¿Me puedo sentar aquí?-preguntó.

-Por supuesto, con toda confianza.-dijo Jake, la chica se sienta.

-Diste buena batalla.-dijo Finn.-Cuando me quitaste a mi Dayu, por un momento pensé que me ganarías.

-El Polímero Brillante es una de mis cartas favoritas, aunque eso no significa que me ayuda mucho, pero igual tu estrategia fue intachable.

-No fue gran cosa, solo salió la carta que necesitaba para recuperar a Dayu.

-Compadre.-dijo Jake.-No seas modesto, tú eres de lo mejor, deberían ascenderte al Obelisco Azul justo ahora.

-Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, por ahora prefiero comer tranquilo.-Finn recibe un zape en la cabeza haciendo que estrelle la cara con el plato.- ¿Pero qué?

Jake le señala a un chico que acababa de pasar, era de unos 18 años, su cabello era blanco y estaba cortado formando un mohicano que terminaba en un par de coletas y con una chaqueta azul, señalando que es del Obelisco Azul, Finn algo molesto se levanta para confrontarlo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-No molestes rojito, si no quieres una paliza.-le dijo el muchacho.

-¿Rojito? ¿Crees que por ser del Obelisco Azul te da derecho a hacerme eso? Todos aquí somos aprendices de duelistas, por lo tanto, todos somos novatos.

-Eso lo serán tú y tus amigos, yo ya voy en tercer año y nunca fui un novato.

-Todos lo fuimos antes.-intervino una chica en silla de ruedas de 18 años con uniforme femenino del Slifer Rojo.

-Vaya, vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí, la niña fantasía, ¿por qué no te vas a jugar con tus unicornios y nos dejas seguir?-se burló el peliblanco.

-Muy valiente al molestar a una discapacitada.-dijo Finn.

-Solo si es tan infantil como ella.-el chico le da un empujón a Finn.-Además, ¿y a ti que te importa, Claire?-le dijo a la chica.

-Las peleas no están para nada bien, el hecho de que seas mejor que él, no te da derecho de hacer eso, Ash.

-Mejor piérdete.-la toma de la silla de ruedas y la empuja haciéndola chocar contra una pared.

-Metete con alguien de tu tamaño.-Finn le da un empujón, Ash se voltea viéndolo muy molesto.-Si te fijas bien, soy más bajo que tú.

-Muy valiente para ser un enano, veamos si aguantas el primer golpe.-Ash lo toma del cabello a Finn y le piensa dar un puñetazo, pero alguien le toma el puño.-No se entrometan.

-Ya basta Ash.-dijo un muchacho acompañado de una chica.

-No intervengas Marshall, esto es entre él y yo.

-Recuerda que el Director dijo que si te cachaba en otro pleito, te expulsaría de la academia, y será peor para ti por ser el primer periodo.-le dijo la chica que resultaba ser Marceline.

-Tienes suerte de que mi novia y su primo te defiendan.-dijo Ash haciendo caer a Finn.-Pero esto no se va a quedar así, si enserio tienes tanta confianza, prepárate para demostrarlo.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Finn reincorporándose, para luego volver a ser mandado al suelo por Ash.

-Lleva tu Disco de Duelo y tu mejor Deck al patio en 10 minutos, si no apareces, iré a buscarte.-dicho esto, Ash se retira de la cafetería, todos los testigos miran muy sorprendidos a Finn.

-Compadre, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Jake.

-Lo estoy.-dijo Finn.-Y ese sujeto ¿qué se trae?

-Él es Ash.-dijo Claire apareciendo.-Es uno de los 3 peores bravucones de esta academia, se ha burlado de todos los que estamos en el Slifer Rojo, y se burla de mi Deck de Cuento de Hadas.

-¿Peores 3? ¿Hay otros 2 como él?

-Junto con él está Penny.-dijo Marshall.-Y luego está su jefe Lance, ninguno de ellos respeta a los de tu rango, y hacen lo que sea para humillarlos, principalmente retándolos a duelos que saben que no ganaran.

-Pues acá mi amigo le pateará el trasero.-dijo Jake.

-Es un Obelisco Azul, Jake, no creo poder con él.

-No dejes que su rango te intimide.-dijo Marceline.-De todas maneras él terminará peleando contigo.

-Me sorprende que siendo él tu novio, ayudes a Finn.-dijo Jake.

-Él ya no es mi novio, es algo que prefiero no platicar, pero igual debes demostrarle que puedes con él.

-Vi tu batalla con Sophie.-dijo Marshall.-Tienes capacidades muy buenas, quizás si le ganas respetará al Slifer Rojo.

-Supongo que no tengo opción.-Finn saca su Deck del bolsillo.-Solo espero tener la carta correcta en el momento apropiado.

-Iré contigo para echarte porras.

-Gracias Jake.-Finn sale al patio, seguido por un montón de curiosos que querían ver la pelea, al llegar, Ash estaba junto con otros 2 sujetos; una era una chica de 16 años de pelo color naranja oscuro cubierto por una manta gris y con un uniforme femenino del Obelisco Azul; un sujeto de 18 años de apariencia sombría, de cabello negro azabache, unos ojos verdes y con el uniforme masculino del Obelisco Azul.-He de suponer que ustedes 2 son Penny y Lance.-dijo Finn a los mencionados.

-Veo que al rojito ya le contaron de nosotros.-dijo Penny.-Eres muy tonto al aceptar el reto, Ash trapeará el piso contigo y usará tus cartas como portavasos.

-Espero hayas traído tu mejor Deck.-Ash se pone su Disco de Duelo.-Porque te hará mucha falta.-coloca su Deck en la ranura.

-Deséenme suerte chicos.-dijo Finn mientras se ponía el Disco de Duelos y colocaba su Deck en la ranura.-Estoy listo, Ash.

-Dejaré que el novato tome el primer turno.-se burló Ash mientras él y Finn tomaban 5 cartas y sus Discos marcaban 4000 puntos de vida.

-Como digas.-Finn toma una carta del Deck.-Coloco una carta boca abajo, y convoco al Guerrero de las Praderas en modo de ataque (ATK 1200/ DEF 1000) y termino mi turno.

-Bien por ti.-Ash toma una carta.-Convoco al Gran Mago del Bosque en modo de ataque (Nivel 4, Atributo Tierra, Tipo Lanzador de Conjuros, ATK 1500/ DEF 800) y con él ataco a tu Guerrero de las Praderas.-el Mago de Bosque le lanza una esfera de energía hacia el Guerrero de la Praderas, destruyéndolo y disminuyendo los puntos de vida de Finn a 3700.-Y colocaré una boca abajo, y eso es todo.

Finn toma una carta.-Convoco a Omega Corcel (ATK 1800/ DEF 1000) en modo de ataque, y activo la carta mágica, Renace el Monstruo para traer de vuelta a mi Guerrero de las Praderas.-su monstruo regresa al campo.-y con mi otra carta mágica, Polimerización, fusiono al Guerrero de las Praderas con Gea-La Amazona para invocar mediante fusión a Dayu-La Destructora (ATK 2700/ DEF 1000).

-¡Ya lo tienes compadre!-gritó Jake.

-Y ahora, Dayu, ataca al Gran Mago del Bosque con Espada Trueno.-el monstruo de Finn ataca al monstruo de Ash reduciendo sus puntos de vida a 2800.-Ahora Omega Corcel, acabalo con un ataque directo.

-No tan rápido.-dijo Ash.-Activo mi carta trampa Protector de Mago, cuando un Lanzador de Conjuros es mandado al cementerio como resultado de una batalla, niega los ataques directos en los próximos 3 turnos.

-Changos, coloco una carta boca abajo, y eso es todo.

Ash toma una carta.-Convoco a Lin-Shu El Alquimista en modo de ataque (Nivel 2, Atributo Fuego, Tipo Lanzador de Conjuros/Efecto, ATK 1000/ DEF 200) y usando su efecto, me permite tomar un monstruo ritual de mi Deck a mi mano.-Ash lo hace y luego vuelve a barajar su Deck.-Usando mi carta mágica, Ritual Místico, que sacrificando 2 monstruos de nivel 4 en mi mano me permite invocar mediante ritual a Maja-La Bruja del Cielo (Nivel 7, Atributo Viento, Tipo Lanzador de Conjuros/Ritual, ATK 2500/ DEF 2000).

-Ese monstruo es más débil que mi Dayu.-dijo Finn.

-Lo sé, eso es lo interesante, colocare una carta boca abajo y término mi turno.

-Espero no sea un truco.-Finn toma una carta.-Coloco a un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa, y ahora Dayu, destruye a Maja con Espada Trueno.-Dayu lanza su ataque a Maja.

-Revelo mi carta trampa, Sombreros Mágicos.-5 sombreros de copa aparecen ocultando a Maja y a Lin-Shu en 2 de ellos, el ataque de Dayu da en uno, pero no había nada.

-Pero si yo vi que estaba ahí.

-Es el efecto de los sombreros, oculta a mis monstruos en el campo para que así no los encuentres, además, hay una carta boca abajo dentro de uno de ellos, ¿te arriesgaras a atacar?

-Termino mi turno.

-Bien por ti.-Ash toma una carta.-Convoco a la Bruja Cazadora en modo de ataque (Nivel 4, Atributo Tierra, Tipo Lanzador de Conjuros, ATK 1700/ DEF 1500) y con una carta boca abajo termino mi turno.

-Por lo menos sé que así no invocarás más monstruos.-Finn toma una carta.-Está carta no me sirve, entonces atacaré, Omega Corcel, ataca a la Bruja Cazadora.-el monstruo de Finn ataca a la de Ash.

-Revelo mi carta trampa, Waboku, tu ataque es reducido a 0.

-Termino mi turno.

Ash saca una carta y sonríe.-Justo la carta que quería, activo mi carta mágica de campo, Sello de Oricalco.

Muchos de los espectadores sueltan un "¡¿Qué?!" al ver esa carta, aunque otros ya la conocían.

**Hasta aquí termina el capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, un agradecimiento a los que me dejaron reviews:**

**marcoman: **Aquí está el capítulo 2, Finn peleara contra Marshall luego, pero me alegro que te guste mi fic.

**George187: **Gracias por el OC.

**Dragonlector: **Gracias por el OC.

**konohaepicwriter: **Un gran OC con una gran historia, claro que lo usaré.

**Kratoz1337: **Claro que quiero un enemigo digno y cartas increíbles, y gracias por tus sugerencias.

**En el siguiente capítulo haré la segunda parte, un agradecimiento sincero a mi buen amigo Ghostbell777 por su OC Claire, espero haberle dado un buen uso, otro agradecimiento a Itsumo Anata No Soba De y karenanzora 90. Aquel que quiera ser amigo mío en Facebook, búsqueme como German Gustavo Sevilla, mi foto de perfil es la misma que la de aquí.**

**Dejen reviews, favorite y follows, nos leemos luego.**


	3. El Maestro de los Magos Parte 2

**El Maestro de los Magos Parte 2**

**Aquí está el capítulo 3, disfrútenlo.**

Ash saca una carta y sonríe.-Justo la carta que quería, activo mi carta mágica de campo, Sello de Oricalco.

Muchos de los espectadores sueltan un "¡¿Qué?!" al ver esa carta, aunque otros ya la conocían.

-¿El Sello de Oricalco?-dijo Jake muy asustado.-Pero si esa carta es ilegal.

-La de Dartz es la que está prohibida.-dijo Marshall.-La que tiene Ash es una versión inofensiva de la original.

-Jamás había visto una carta así.-dijo Finn.

-Aún no acabo.-dijo Ash.-Activo mi carta trampa, Transportador de Materia Interdimensional.-su Maja sale del sombrero y desaparece.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Cuando el Sello de Oricalco está activado, todos los monstruos invocados de manera especial son destruidos.-la Dayu de Finn se destruye.-Y también impide que se llamen más monstruos de manera especial, pero con Transportador de Materia Interdimensional mi Maja es retirada del campo hasta el final del turno, el cual es ahora.-su Maja reaparece, pero sin el sombrero.-Y no solo eso, todos en el campo aumentan 500 puntos de ataque (Maja ATK 2500-3000) (Cazadora ATK 1700-2200) (Omega Corcel ATK 1800-2300) (Lin-Shu ATK 1000-1500).

Finn toma una carta.-Convoco la Espada de Pasto en modo de ataque (ATK 1000/DEF 300) y por su efecto de unión lo uno con mi Omega Corcel (Omega Corcel ATK 2300-ATK 3300) ahora ataco a Maja.-los puntos de Ash se reducen a 2500.-Fue un desperdicio de carta trampa Ash.

-Muy listo.-toma una carta.-Activo mi carta mágica, Tormenta Fuerte, todas las cartas mágicas, de unión y de trampa son destruidas.-los Sombreros y la espada de pasto de Finn desaparecen, pero no el sello.

-¿Por qué el sello sigue activo?

-El Sello de Oricalco no puede ser destruido de ninguna manera, otro de sus efectos es que el monstruo más débil no es destruido.

-¡Esa carta es muy poderosa!

-Y eso que no has visto nada, convoco a Rod el Ilusionista en modo de ataque (Nivel 4, Atributo Viento, Tipo Lanzador de Conjuros, ATK 1900/ DEF 900) (ATK 1900-2400) y ataco a tu Omega Corcel.-los puntos de vida de Finn se reducen a 3600.-Y termino mi turno, pero no importa, ya pasaron 3 turnos, mi carta trampa no te seguirá protegiendo.-el Protector de Mago se destruye.

-Por favor que sea la carta que estoy pensando.-dijo Finn tomando una carta.-Changos, al menos protegerá mis puntos de vida, colocó está carta boca abajo en posición de defensa y eso será todo.

-Veo que ya comienzas a decaer.-Ash toma una carta.-Coloco una carta boca abajo, y ahora Cazadora, ataca a su monstruo boca abajo con Flechas Doradas.-su monstruo toma su arco y le dispara al monstruo de Finn destruyéndolo.-Ahora sufrirás un doble ataque directo.

-Claro que no, mi carta boca abajo era el Duende Escudo, una carta que cuando es destruida, impide los ataques directos.

-Solo retrasas tu propia humillación, termino mi turno.

Finn toma una carta.-Tampoco es la que necesito, pero también es útil, coloco una carta boca abajo, y convoco al Guerrero Oceánico en modo de ataque (Nivel 4, Atributo Agua, Tipo Guerrero, ATK 1700/ DEF 1400) (ATK 1700-2200) y eso será todo.

-Cobarde.-Ash toma una carta.-Convoco a Bufo el Mago en modo de ataque (Nivel 4, Atributo Agua, Tipo Lanzador de Conjuros, ATK 1500/ DEF 1000) (ATK 1500-2000) y ahora Ilusionista ataca a tu Guerrero Oceánico.

-Revelo mi carta trampa, Ataque Negado.

-Deberías rendirte ahora, ningún rojito ha logrado derrotarme, más bien debo felicitarte por ser el que más ha durado.

Finn toma una carta.-Está servirá, activo la carta mágica Olla de la Codicia, la cual me permite tomar otras 2 cartas.-Finn las toma.-Justo las que necesitaba, ahora colocare 2 cartas boca abajo, y convoco al Cerdo en modo de ataque (Nivel 1, Atributo Tierra, Tipo Bestia/Efecto, ATK 200/ DEF 300) (ATK 200-700) y termino mi turno.

Ash se empieza a reír.-Por favor, ¿piensas derrotarme con eso? Cuando destruya a tu Caballero, ya no contará como carta débil.

-Adelante, a ver qué pasa.

Ash toma una carta.-Convoco al Mago de Piedra en modo de ataque (Nivel 4, Atributo Tierra, Tipo Lanzador de Conjuros, ATK 1300/ DEF 2000) (ATK 1300-1800) y activo la carta mágica, Clan Místico que aumenta en 500 el ATK de mi monstruo tipo Lanzador de Conjuros, en este caso, mi Mago de Piedra (ATK 1800-2300), ahora Ilusionista, destruye esta vez al Caballero Oceánico.

-Revelo mi carta trampa, Escudo Humano, esta carta me permite desviar todos los ataques de tus monstruos al que yo elija por los siguientes 2 turnos.-el ataque del Ilusionista da en el Cerdo sin hacerle ningún daño.-Y gracias al efecto de tu Sello de Oricalco, no puede ser destruido.

-Les dije que él es genial.-dijo Jake.

-Eso parece.-dijo Marshall.-Pero Ash es un duelista muy fuerte, su carta trampa no durara mucho, pero si no consigue librarse del sello o al menos vaciarle el campo, no creo que gane.-esas palabras preocuparon a Jake.

-Muy listo.-dijo Ash aplaudiendo con sarcasmo.-Usaste mi propia carta en ventaja con la tuya, pero eso no te ayudará por siempre, termino mi turno.

-"Ok, esto no será una solución permanente, debo encontrar la carta que me hace falta."-pensaba Finn, luego toma una carta.-Colocaré una carta boca abajo en modo de defensa y termino mi turno.

Ash toma una carta.-Ya que no puedo atacar ni convocar, paso, pero de todos modos tu suerte termina hoy.

-"Hay nanita, debo tener cuidado, si no es la carta que busco, estoy en problemas."-pensaba Finn, toma una carta y pone mueca de disgusto.-Colocaré una carta boca abajo y convoco a Dongor-el Golem de Piedra en modo de ataque (ATK 800/ DEF 2000) (ATK 800-1300) y activo la carta mágica, Guantelete del Héroe y la equipo con Dongor (ATK 1300-1800) y termino mi turno.-la carta trampa de Finn se destruye.

-Jeje, se acabó el juego para ti, Rojito.-Ash toma una carta.-Activo mi carta mágica, Collar Luminar, con ella aumentaré el poder de mi Ilusionista en 700 (ATK 2400-3100) ahora Mago de Piedra, destruye a Dongor con Lluvia de Meteoros.

-Activo la habilidad de mi Cerdo, negaré tus ataques mandándolo al cementerio.-el Cerdo de Finn desaparece.

-¡Ya me cansé de tus juegos!-dijo Ash muy molesto.- ¡No eres más que un cobarde que no sabe cómo pelear! Termino mi turno, más te vale hacer algo de ver, justo ahora.

-"Última oportunidad, si no saco la carta que busco, estaré perdido."-pensaba Finn mientras tomaba una carta, al verla se alegró.-Justo la que estaba buscando, coloco una carta boca abajo y convoco a mi Escolta de la Reina en modo de ataque (Nivel 4, Atributo Luz, Tipo Guerrero, ATK 1500/ DEF 1600) (ATK 1500-2000) y eso será todo.

-Espero dejes de ocultarte de mis ataques.-Ash toma una carta.-Esto acaba ahora, Ilusionista, ataca a su Escolta de la Reina.

-Como dijiste, no negaré tus ataques, activo mi carta trampa, Rechazo Elemental.-dijo Finn mientras Ash tenía una cara de sorprendido.-Con ella, todos tus monstruos de atributo Agua, Fuego, Tierra o Viento serán destruidos.-todos los monstruos de Ash desaparecen.

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¡No es posible!-dijo Ash.

-Oh, claro que lo es.-dijo Finn.-Por un segundo pensé que enserio me ganarías, pero no podía darme el lujo de rendirme, lo que me diferencia de tus antiguos oponentes, es que mi moral siempre estará alta a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Ya verás, convoco al Mago del Vórtice en modo de ataque (Nivel 4, Atributo Oscuridad, Tipo Lanzador de Conjuros/Efecto, ATK 2300/ DEF 0) (ATK 2300-2800) trata de destruir eso.

-Como digas, activo mi última carta boca abajo, Agujero Trampa, dile adiós a tu Mago del Vórtice.-el monstruo de Ash es destruido.

-Termino mi turno.-dijo Ash muy molesto.

Finn toma una carta.-Ahora serás tú el que será derrotado, activo mi carta mágica, Todos Juntos y lo uso con mi Guerrero Oceánico para aumentarle 800 puntos por cada monstruo boca arriba en mi campo, ahora Guerrero Oceánico, lanza un tiro directo.

-Oh, mierda.-los puntos de Ash se reduce se desactiva su sello.-No es posible, esto no es posible, en el tiempo que llevo aquí jamás he sido derrotado por un Slifer Rojo.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.-dijo Finn; todos los espectadores corrieron a felicitarlo, especialmente los del Slifer Rojo ya que esa pelea les hizo notar que no son tan inútiles como los demás creen.

-¿Qué se siente perder, tonto?-se burló Jake de Ash.

-Ganaste está vez Rojito, pero la próxima vez no será así.-dijo Ash retirándose con su grupo.

-Ese chico necesita relajarse.-dijo Finn.

- En el Obelisco Azul -

Ash y su grupo llegaron a su edificio.- ¿Cómo rayos pudo ganarme?-dijo Ash.

-Quizás ya perdiste tu toque.-se burló Penny.

-¿Quieres pelear?-le dijo Ash muy molesto.

-¿No has tenido suficiente humillación por 1 día?

-A mí no me asustas.

-¡Ya, deténganse los 2!-dijo Lance.-Ash, más te vale mejorar la próxima vez, he mandado en esta academia gracias a nuestro desempeño en los duelos, si los Slifer Rojo nos derrotan de la misma manera que te derrotaron a ti, nuestro respeto estará por los suelos.

-Solo fue suerte, lo haré morder el polvo la siguiente vez.

-Ya tuviste tu oportunidad.-dijo Penny.-La que lo hará morder el polvo seré yo.

-¿Tú? No me hagas reír, eres una chica, ni deberías estar en este grupo.

-He de recordarte que te he derrotado siempre que nos enfrentamos, seré yo quien tome el siguiente duelo.

-No lo harás, ¿verdad Lance?

-Penny tiene razón, fallaste a tu cometido, espero no me falles, Penny, recuerda que de no ser por mí, ni siquiera estarías en esta academia.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, prometo no fallarte.

- De Regreso con Finn -

Los del Slifer Rojo no paraban de felicitar a Finn.-Oigan, ya, no es para tanto.

-Claro que lo es.-dijo una chica.-Lance y su banda nos han humillado desde que llegaron, pero gracias a ti, ellos se darán cuenta de que no somos tan inútiles.

-Apártense.-dijo Jake.-Déjenlo descansar, que tenemos un trabajo extra por llegar tarde a clases.

-No era necesario que contaras eso.-dijo Finn.

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí para apoyarte, compadre.-le dijo Jake.-Bueno, ya nos vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo, adiós.-Jake se llevaba casi arrastrando a Finn hasta su cuarto.

-Es un chico impresionante.-dijo Marceline.-Nadie había derrotado a Ash, excepto algunos pocos, incluyéndote Marshall.

-Eso chico tiene agallas para enfrentarse a Ash y ganarle, esto es muy interesante, esperaré a ver como resulta todo, quizás verlo en futuros enfrentamientos hasta que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme con él.

-Podrías retarlo mañana.

-Le falta experiencia, vencer a Ash fue suerte de principiante veas por donde lo veas, le falta experiencia, pero por cómo van las cosas, no faltará mucho para que alcance la experiencia suficiente para un duelo entre él y yo.

-Si tú lo dices.

- En la Habitación de Finn y Jake -

-Wow, ya tienes fans.-dijo Jake.

-Eso parece.-dijo Finn escribiendo.-Pero ya se les pasará, fue solo una victoria, todos las conseguimos.

-Tu modestia es totalmente innecesaria, desde que te he visto pelear, nadie te ha derrotado.

-Solo fueron tú, Sophie y Ash, 3 peleas ganadas; pero antes de venir aquí, el único que me enseñaba a jugar era mi hermano.

-¿Tu hermano era duelista?

-No, era un estudiante de egiptología, pero también jugaba Duelo de Monstruos, él me enseñó a conocer las cartas, hasta me dibujó mi propio Deck cuando yo tenía 8 años, como egiptólogo, él conocía muchas cosas, el Deck estaba basado en sus seres favoritos de Egipto.

-Tu hermano es genial, me gustaría verlo.

-A mí también.-dijo Finn sorprendiendo a Jake.-Él falleció atropellado hace 1 año, fue un duro golpe para mí, desde ese día juré honrarlo convirtiéndome en un gran duelista, por eso nunca rechazó un duelo, mi hermano siempre me decía que confiara en mis habilidades.

-No sabía eso, apuesto a que él era un gran sujeto.

-Lo es; me dijo que para ser el mejor necesito 3 cosas, un amigo, un enemigo y un rival.

-Pues un amigo ya lo tienes.-dijo Jake señalándose.-Un enemigo podría ser Ash y su grupo, aunque así serían 3.

-Apenas soporto a uno.

-Solo te falta un rival, alguien que sea tu semejante y que nunca paren de enfrentarse.

-Supongo, por ahora prefiero terminar el reporte de Historia antes de que nos castiguen por haraganes.

- En la Entrada de la Academia -

Un autobús se acercaba a la academia, al parecer traía a alguien más.-Aquí es la Academia de Duelos.-dijo el chofer a su único pasajero.-Son 10 dólares.-el pasajero le paga.

-Quédese con el cambio.-dijo un chico bajando del bus mientras este se iba.-Habré perdido el primer día, pero seguro el Señor Kaiba ya les mando el reporte de mi atraso, bueno, pues a darle.-el chico caminó hasta el edificio donde dormiría, lo que él no esperaba, es que su destino estaba enlazado con cierto estudiante del Slifer Rojo.

**Hasta aquí mis lectores, como verán, Finn venció a Ash, pero, para que el Obelisco Azul respete al Slifer Rojo, primero debe derrotar a Penny y a Lance, además de que un nuevo protagonista entra en escena.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews.**

**Dragonlector: **Concuerdo contigo, pero ya lo humillé.

**Ghostbell777: **Gracias amigo, lamento eso, pero es que así me salió.

**konohaepicwriter: **Pues no esperaras mucho para que aparezca tu OC.

**Rick Bang: **Gracias, claro que ellos 3 serán amigos, aunque agregaré un cuarto amigo, me alegro que te guste.

**Antes de retirarme, 2 últimos aviso.**

**1-¿Creen que deba hacer secuela de mi fic lemon?**

**2-Quiero avisarles que he nombrado a mi amigo konohaepicwriter como mi coescritor, de todos mis amigos, él es quien sabe tanto de Yu-Gi-Oh! como yo, él me dará una mano en este fic, les recomiendo leer el de él, es increíble.**

**Pues muchas gracias por leer este fic, dejen reviews, favorite y follows; si quieren ser mis amigos en Facebook búsquenme como German Gustavo Sevilla, mi foto de perfil es la misma de aquí; hasta pronto y nos leemos luego.**


	4. Un Nuevo Estudiante

**El Nuevo Estudiante:**

**Les presento este nuevo capítulo, es el primero que hago con konohaepicwriter, disfrútenlo:**

Ya eran las 5 pm en la academia, los chicos Mertens y Johnson seguían con su trabajo de historia. Mientras que el nuevo en la academia un chico con un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y una chaqueta roja con una camisa negra por dentro, de cabello lacio castaño con unas extrañas franjas blancas buscaba su habitación.

-Muy bien habitación 204 supongo que es esta.-luego chico intento abrir con la llave pero parecía no embonar aunque se suponía que la puerta estuviera abierta en cualquier caso.-Que raro, a lo mejor están limpiando, será mejor que toque para dejar mi equipaje.-el joven toco esperando su respuesta.

-¿Quién es?-dijo Finn al oír que tocaban la puerta.

-Apuesto a que es otra admiradora.-dijo Jake.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?- pregunto el chico- necesito entrar a la habitación tengo que dejar el equipaje.

Finn le abre la puerta.-Mucho gusto, soy Finn y él es Jake, pero lamento decirte que este cuarto está lleno.

-¿Están seguros?, mi papel dice que debo esperar a que alguien de un comité de bienvenida me iba a encontrar en el cuarto 204 y este es el 204- le dijo el muchacho para después mostrarle el papel a Finn en efecto debía esperar en ese cuarto.

-Oh, ya veo; aunque nuestro papel dice lo mismo, pero eso del comité fue ayer.

-Sí, me habían dicho sobre el programa, pero me dijeron que me iban hacer un recorrido con un miembro del personal, siendo más privado solo iban a pedirle a uno que me lleve, según esto mi guía es una Marceline, vaya nombre más raro.-dijo mientras intentaba pronunciar el nombre con dificultad.

-La conocemos.-dijo Jake.-Mi amigo le pateo el trasero a su ex novio.

-Deja de presumir eso, Jake.

-Supongo que eres muy habilidoso, mi nombre es Kuraski, Gabriel Kuraski, un gusto conocerlos Finn y Jake.

-El gusto es nuestro.-dijo Finn.-No hagas caso a lo que dice Jake, llevamos solo 2 días aquí y ya me cree el mejor.

-Vaya tienes un buen comienzo aquí, ¿me puedo quedar aquí hasta que venga la guía? parece que va a tomar un rato que llegue.

-Claro, nos gustaría conocerte mejor.

-Entonces díganme como así están a esta hora en sus cuartos por lo que se normalmente mandan a los alumnos a sus dormitorios más tarde.

-Pues gracias a "alguien".-dijo Finn viendo a Jake.-Nos dieron tarea extra.

-Oh ya veo, que raro que de por si manden tarea en la primera semana de clases de que es la tarea tal vez les pueda ayudar.

-Un poco sobre la historia de Egipto y el Faraón Atem.

-El antiguo Faraón Anónimo, recuerdo que en ciudad Domino hubo una exhibición de historia acerca de eso cuando era pequeño, te podría ayudar, ¿qué preguntas les hace falta?

-Pues solo nos falta el nombre de su sacerdote.-dijo Jake.

-Sacerdote- cuando Gabriel escucho a Jake pronunciar sacerdote a Jake su cara decayó y oscureció también un poco haciendo que se quedara en silencio un rato.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No, nada, solo me distraje un rato, el nombre de aquel sacerdote es Seto- dijo el muchacho regresando a su estado de ánimo normal.

-Curioso.-dijo Finn.-Así se llama el presidente de Kaiba Corp.

-Sí, es una muy rara coincidencia

-¿Pero cómo es que no se podían acordar esa respuesta? es una gran figura para todos los duelistas- dijo un poco exaltado el muchacho pero manteniéndose con su trato amigable hacia los chicos.

-No supera a Yugi Muto.

-Es solo un título el del rey de los juegos, no hay que depender solo del azar de que te venga una buena carta, tienes que tener un mazo bien poderoso también, además Seto ya no se puede dedicar a los duelos como Yugi, tiene muchas cosas que hacer y gente por la cual velar.

-Supongo, gracias por la ayuda.-Finn le da la mano.

-Sí, no hay problema, perdona por ponerme un poco loco hace un rato.- luego de eso Gabriel le da la mano a su compañero.

-¿Y cómo es que ustedes están aquí?, ¿qué los trajo a la academia de duelos? ¿Qué piensan lograr?

-Yo vine para mejorar mis estrategias.-dijo Jake.

-Yo para honrar a mi hermano.-dijo Finn.

-¿Honrar a tu hermano? ¿Acaso él era un gran duelista y se retiró?

-Ojala.-dijo Finn cabizbajo.-Él era egiptólogo, me enseñó a jugar, hace un año lo atropellaron, por él estoy aquí.

-Ah lo siento mucho fue una pregunta muy desacertada- dijo sintiéndose mal por el chico-Pero sabes, nos parecemos, yo también estoy aquí para honrar a alguien, o más bien algunas personas.

-¿A quién?

-Bueno obviamente a mis padres, que me ayudaran a formar mi Deck- luego Gabriel saco su mazo-Y también a mi maestro, que me permitió poder estudiar en la academia.

-Déjame ver tu Deck, yo te muestro el mío.-Finn saca su Deck.

-Mira nomas, te llevaras sorpresas.-justo cuando iban a intercambiar los Decks alguien toca la puerta de los muchachos.

Una voz femenina se escucha.-Hola ¿habitación 204? vengo a buscar un estudiante.

-Pasa.-dijo Finn.-Luego me las muestras.-la puerta se abre, Marceline entra al cuarto. Gabriel se queda viendo a la chica por un rato viendo su lindo rostro y su color de piel blanco y su hermoso, largo cabello negro, el chico estaba muy distraído viéndola entrar simplemente con voz baja casi inaudible dijo

-Vaya que linda es.

-¿Tú eres Gabriel?-preguntó Marceline. El chico se quedó tan atontado que no le respondió a su pregunta solo la quedo mirando con un poco de rubor en su rostro.

-La dama te habla.-dijo Jake dándole un codazo.

-Sí, él es Gabriel.-dijo Finn.

-Sí, lo siento mucho, yo soy Gabriel Kuraski, usted debe ser la miembro del comité de bienvenida que me va a mostrar la academia ¿no es así?-dijo Gabriel riéndose un poco nervioso mientras se agarraba su cabeza por atrás por haberla mirado tanto tiempo.

-Un gusto.-dijo Marceline.-Vámonos, si quieres que ellos vengan también.

-Claro no tienen más cosas que hacer, ¿verdad?-le pregunto el chico a sus nuevos amigos.

-Pues no.-dijo Jake.-Eso era todo.

-Supongo que ya podremos ir, me podrá mostrar las instalaciones además de arreglar el problema que no encuentro mi habitación ya que sale como si tengo que estar en el mismo que el de ellos.

-Déjame ver.-Marceline toma el papel.-El tuyo es el 204-C, este es el 204-A.

-Ah, que tonto de mi parte, ¿podré ir a mi habitación entonces una vez que termine de hacer el recorrido?

-Por supuesto, está 2 pisos arriba.-los 4 chicos salen del edificio.-Al lado de aquí se encuentra el Ra Amarillo, al frente el Obelisco Azul.

-¿Obelisco Azul no?, hay se debe encontrar la elite de la elite en los duelos ¿no es así?-le pregunto el muchacho a Marceline.

-Entre ellos tu humilde servidora; por ahí se encuentra el edificio principal, tu maestra es Betty Groff.

-¿Qué tipo de clase me va a impartir la señorita Groff?

-Historia; luego está el Gimnasio donde se realizan los duelos, aunque también puedes pelear en el patio al tener tu Disco de Duelos.

-Bueno, no tendría que esperar mucho, tengo mi Disco de Duelo en mi equipaje aunque ya es un tanto tarde para ponerme a tener duelos.

-¿Tienes un Disco de Duelos?-dijo Finn sorprendido.- ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?

-Podría decirse que fue el regalo de alguien muy cercano, aparte del Gimnasio y los dormitorios ¿algún otro lugar que tenga que conocer?

-Solo queda la cafetería, por fortuna es hora de la cena.

El estómago de Gabriel comenzó a gruñir debido a que por el viaje desde la ciudad Domino, no había comido mucho-Creo que me vendría bien comer un poco, ¿alguno de ustedes quiere ir a comer algo? porque yo estoy famélico.

-Yo estoy muerto de hambre.-dijo Jake.

-Te comiste 2 hamburguesas.-dijo Finn.- ¿Y aún tienes hambre?

-¿Qué hay de ti Finn?, ¿tienes hambre? si él la tiene supongo que tú también, por lo que vi pasaste haciendo deberes casi toda la tarde.

-Solo un poco, aunque la pelea me dejó con hambre.

-Eso nos harían 3, ¿qué hay de ti Marceline?- dijo el chico desviando un poco la mirada con un rubor más notable que las otras ocasiones- ¿También tienes hambre? podrías acompañarnos a la cafetería.

-Pues sí tengo.

-Que bien eso nos harían 4 entonces bueno vamos.-les dijo el chico mientras los 4 continuaron hacia la cafetería para comer. Al entrar, muchas chicas del Slifer Rojo fueron a saludar a Finn.-Parece que eres muy famoso aquí, tal como dijo tu amigo Jake.-Gabriel se rio ya que Finn se veía rodeado de demasiadas chicas.

-Ya por favor.-le dijo Finn a las chicas.-Solo fue una victoria, dejen que primero tenga más.

-¿Por una victoria contra quién?, debe ser alguien muy fuerte como para que todos te celebren así.

-Contra el bobo de mi ex, Ash.-dijo Marcy.-Si vieras como lo humilló.

-Supongo que te hizo feliz ver como lo humilló ¿no?

-Mucho, es ese de allá.-dijo Marcy señalando una mesa aparte.

-No se ve tan rudo que digamos, pero por como lo felicitan debe ser fuerte, pero supongo que no te gustaría mucho hablar sobre él.

-Para nada, nunca volveré a tocar ese tema.-dijo Marceline sentándose en una silla.

- Que bueno, sabes, por esa molestia ¿qué tal si traigo por ti lo que quieras comer?, de paso puedo traer lo mío también.-dijo el chico para después sonreírle.

-Gracias, tráeme un sándwich de jamón sin tomate.

-Entendido.-el chico se veía muy feliz yendo por la comida tanto para él como para su compañera, lo que no sabía es que los ojos de cierto ex se lo estaban matando vivo, ese era Ash.-Aquí tienes.-dijo Gabriel dándole el plato.

-Muchas gracias.

-Entonces, yo le pregunte esto a Finn y Jake porque tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué has decidido venir a la academia de duelos?-le preguntó Gabriel a la chica

-Me gustan los duelos, lo hago por diversión.

-Quizás por lo mismo lo hace tu primo, ¿no?

-Sí, y nadie lo ha podido derrotar, excepto Lance una vez.

-¿Lance? ¿Y quién es ese tal Lance?

-Amigo de Ash.-dijo Finn comiendo espagueti.-Él es mejor que Ash, aún no lo he enfrentado, pero pronto lo haré.

-Mmm por lo que veo son muy fuertes, pero no veo que hablen cosas buenas de ellos tal como lo hacen con Finn ¿por qué?-dijo mientras Gabriel comía un buen taco, claro sin ser maleducado, siempre hablando sin la boca llena.

-Ellos no respetan el Rango Slifer Rojo.-dijo Finn.

-Pero sé que con Finn lo harán.-dijo una chica.-Hola, soy Sophie.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Gabriel, estoy en el mismo rango que ustedes, vaya por ser fuertes menosprecian a los que tenemos que aprender, que bajo de ellos, no se merecen esos rangos si me lo preguntan.-dijo Gabriel mientras apretaba un poco sus puños.-Tienes muchas expectativas sobre tus hombros Finn, espero que puedas llevarlas.

-Hago lo mejor que puedo.

-Aunque ustedes dicen que él se mete con los Slifer Rojo, ¿por qué no se han metido conmigo ya que soy nuevo?

-Porque la traen conmigo por derrotar a Ash.

-Vaya, que pena, no te preocupes, cualquier cosa estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a deshacerte de ellos, de todas maneras dices que son fuertes, nos da oportunidad para tener algunos duelos.

-Quisiera ver que tan bueno eres contra mi amigo.-dijo Jake.

-Me sé Defender, pero tal vez en otra ocasión, he terminado de comer y debo instalarme en mi habitación, señorita guía ¿ya termino de comer para que me pueda ayudar encontrar mi habitación? ya que cuando fui al tocador, mi tutor me dijo que le preguntara a usted sobre mi habitación.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Marcy levantándose.-Nos vemos chicos.

-Nos vemos muchachos, Sophie, cuídense- les dijo mientras les hacía de la mano para despedirse.

-Adiós.-dijeron los amigos.

Gabriel y Marceline estaban caminando solos por la academia dirigiéndose al edificio del Slifer Rojo, siempre mirando Gabriel a la chica de manera muy ocasional para evitar que se sienta incomoda, pero no podía evitarlo ya que se veía muy bien a la luz de la luna adoraba como su cabello resaltaba con la noche. Para evitar ser descubierto Gabriel decidió iniciar una conversación con ella.-Oye, lo siento por haberte tomado tu tarde por mostrarme la academia, a lo mejor tenías mejores cosas que hacer.

-Pues la verdad no, de hecho, me caes bien.

-En serio.-dijo el chico emocionado, pero rápidamente recupero su compostura.-Vaya, que bueno, no quería ser una molestia en mi primer día, además que suponía que me tratabas bien porque eres del comité de bienvenida.

-Pues en parte sí, pero eres muy caballeroso.

-Bueno, si ese era el caso lo hubiera entendido, pero gracias, quería que te sintieras a gusto.

-No hay de que, bueno, ya lleguemos, espero verte pronto.

-Nos vemos- justo cuando Gabriel estaba a punto de virarse se dio cuenta de que Marceline estuvo a punto de caerse de las escaleras porque tropezó, el muchacho se dio cuenta y la agarra de la mano casi por instinto la jalo hacia él, cosa que hizo que terminara muy pegada a él mirándose con los rostro casi nariz con nariz topándose, Gabriel solo le pregunto- ¿Estas bien?- con la cara ahora si roja como una manzana.

-Lo estoy ahora.-estuvieron así un rato.-Creo que ya me puedes soltar.

-Sí, claro, perdón, nos veremos después, quizás mañana en alguna clase.

-Sí, nos veremos en otra ocasión.-la chica se despidió de él mientras que el muchacho entro a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama poniéndose la almohada encima.

-Vaya, te gusta una chica en tu primer día y tienes un momento así de incomodo, vaya manera de empezar aquí en la academia.-suspiro el joven.-Wow, que día.-Gabriel se dio cuenta de lo grande que era su cama como de 2 plazas.-Para ser Slifer Rojo es una habitación muy buena.-Gabriel soltó una pequeña risa.-Vaya, mi maestro de verdad que no cambia, siempre dándome lo mejor, incluso en este rango.-luego de eso se durmió.

Estando en la primera hora Gabriel estaba sentado al lado de 2 asientos vacíos hacia su derecha, esperando a la clase de la señorita Betty Groff, hasta que sus 2 nuevos amigos llegaron al salón con mucha prisa.

-¡Vaya milagro!, ¡no llegaron tarde a clase!- les dijo Gabriel en son de burla.

-Por fortuna fui yo quien puso ya alarma.-dijo Finn.

-Ya veo, no tengo compañero en mi cuarto, así que me debo preocupar en poner la alarma por mí mismo.

-Bien alumnos.-dijo la maestra.-Quiero anunciarles que tenemos un nuevo alumno en clase, pase al frente.

Gabriel paso adelante, tenía un poco de nervios ya que todas las miradas se posaban en él, habían incluso muchachas comentando sobre él, lo que le preocupaba es que si era para bien o para mal.-Mucho gusto a todos, mi nombre es Gabriel Kuraski y soy del rango de Slifer Rojo.

-Obvio.-dijo un chico.-Todos aquí lo somos, a esta hora tenemos historia.

-Ah sí, fue realmente tonto decir algo tan obvio como eso, ¿maestra me siento o hay algo más que les quiera decir a ellos acerca de mí?-le dijo muy apenado a su maestra por la vergüenza.

-Dinos porque no viniste ayer.-dijo el mismo chico.

-Tuve que tomar un avión desde ciudad Domino para venir a la academia, es un viaje un tanto largo y muy cansado hasta aquí.

-¿Conoces grandes duelistas?-dijo una chica.

-Sí, algunos, mi tutor tiene bastantes contactos, pude batirme con ellos, pero he perdido en 3 ocasiones contra 3 de ellos.

-Perdedor.-susurró el mismo chico.

-Maestra, creo que ya me debo sentar, ¿mi tutor no le dijo que debía nombrar algo dentro de mi reporte, él pidió que haga un anuncio o diga algo por mí?-le dijo Gabriel ya que su maestro le pidió que una vez se presente el resto de su ficha sea anunciada a la clase.

-Presente su ficha.

-Tome aquí está léala por favor- le dijo Gabriel entregando el documento que contenía sus datos.-Si es tan amable solo diga lo que sea más relevante, no le quiero quitar mucho tiempo de su clase, son cosas de mi tutor.

-Pues alumnos, él es pupilo del fundador de nuestra academia, el señor Seto Kaiba.

-Vaya, mi maestro nunca cambia, gusta de hacernos lucir y eso que esta clase de cosas no se hacen en la presentación de un alumno.-pensó Gabriel para sí mismo.

Todos los alumnos se sorprenden y van a conocerlo mejor.-Este chico te robó los fans.-susurró Jake a Finn.

-Chicos por favor siéntense no tenemos que quitarle tiempo a la maestra es mi primera clase además.-dijo el joven intentando tranquilizar a la multitud.

-Ya oyeron al joven.-dijo la maestra.-Tenemos mucho que hacer.

El chico se sentó en su asiento que era alado del de Finn-Vaya fue una de las peores presentaciones de mi vida.-le dijo Gabriel a su amigo.

-Me hiciste un favor.-dijo Finn.-Ya no me molestaran a mí.

-La verdad no te debes alegrar por la desgracia ajena-le dijo a Finn poniendo una cara acusadora.-Pero quizás debería culpar a mi tutor, él le gustaba hacernos quedar en grande, no lo culpo de todas maneras, lo hace porque se preocupa.

-Si tu tutor es Kaiba, ¿tienes cartas increíbles?-dijo Jake.

-Sí, he probado todo tipo de cartas, pero el mazo que uso es el que me ayudaron hacer con mis padres.

-Que tú y Finn tengan un duelo.-dijo Jake, pero Finn le da un zape.

-¿Un duelo tan pronto? es mi primer día de clases, no crees que es un poco pronto.

-No cuando nos toca el Gimnasio.-dijo Jake.-Ahí tenemos los duelos.

-¿Qué te parece Finn en algún momento tener un duelo?, aunque no le veo por ahora razón aparente a tener uno.

-Yo tampoco se lo veo, aunque me prometí nunca negarme a uno.

-Muy bien entonces en algún momento tengámoslo, solo necesito algo con el que estimularme a tenerlo, no soy de los que hago las cosas sin razón.

-Te apoyo.-ambos chocan los puños. Las clases continuaron de lo más normal, simplemente lo que cambio fue que el chico nuevo estaba en boca de todos, la campana de aquella hora de clases sonó e iba a dar inicio a la nueva clase.- ¿Qué clase nos toca ahora y cuándo es la hora del almuerzo?-le preguntó a Finn y Jake.

-Nos toca Gimnasia, el almuerzo es después de clases, a las 12.-dijo Finn.

-Ok, vayamos chicos.-en la clase de Gimnasia todos los chicos estaban hablando entre ellos viendo al nuevo, esperando que decida pasar al frente a mostrar acción a los impacientes, por otro lado el susodicho ni se imaginaba que estaba todavía en boca de todos, aun así dejaron que la clase prosiguiera.

-Bien alumnos.-dijo Simone.-Espero todos hayan conocido a su nuevo compañero.

-Sí, creo que lo hicieron maestra, no debe molestarse con las introducciones, no me gustaría quitar el tiempo de su clase tal como se lo quite a la Señorita Groff.

-No es molestia tener a un pupilo de Kaiba aquí.-toda esa atención molestaba tanto a Gabriel como a Finn.

-Sí, usted lo dice profesora, tengo una pregunta ¿no tiene planeado algún duelo para esta clase? por lo que me han dicho aquí es donde se desarrollan.-le dijo el chico siempre actuando con educación.

-Claro, ¿quieres participar?-dijo la maestra; todos empezaron a insistir que lo tuviera con Finn.

-De acuerdo, maestra ¿puedo escoger a mi oponente?

-Solo si el oponente está de acuerdo.

-Escojo a ese estudiante.-dijo Gabriel mientras señalaba al muchacho que lo molesto en su introducción.

-¿Yo?-dijo un chico de piel blanca, de pelo negro y ojos azules.-Si es por lo de hace un rato, me arrepiento de ello.

-Vamos, es una clase, ¿cómo te puedes echar para atrás a un reto mientras llamas a otros perdedor?-le dijo Gabriel dejando un poco su tono amable tomando más bien una actitud parecida a su maestro.

-Pero no te han dado tu Disco de Duelo.-dijo el chico para evitar la pelea.

-Maestra ¿no le molesta si uso mi disco de duelo personal?-le pregunto Gabriel

-Claro que no.-dijo la maestra curiosa.

Gabriel se sacó de su mochila un brazalete del tamaño de su muñeca, cuando el disco se extendió todos reconocieron que eran de los que fueron usados en el legendario torneo de Ciudad Batallas, lo diferente era que su color era un poco más metalizado pero de ahí eran los mismos.-Parece que tienes tu disco de duelo, así que tú no tienes nada que te evite darme este duelo, en el que demostraras si soy un perdedor.-todos los presentes expresaron un "¡Wow!" al ver eso, especialmente Finn y Jake.-Vamos empieza, los ganadores van primero- le dijo Gabriel a su oponente que estaba temeroso.

-Supongo que no hay opción.-se coloca su Disco de Duelo; toman ambos 5 cartas y 4000 puntos de vida; el chico, llamado Fernando.

-Haz tu jugada estoy esperando

Fernando, toma otra carta.-Coloco una carta boca abajo, y convoco a la Muñeca Picara en modo de ataque (Nivel 4, Atributo Luz, Tipo Lanzador de Conjuros, ATK 1600/ DEF 1000).

-De acuerdo, primero colocaré 2 cartas boca abajo luego usare Destrucción de Cartas, esta carta hace que enviemos nuestra mano al cementerio haciéndonos sacar un número de cartas igual a la que teníamos, con eso terminaré mi turno.

-Bueno.-toma una carta.-Convoco a la Fuerza de Ataque Gobling (Nivel 4, Atributo Tierra, Tipo Guerrero/ Efecto, ATK 2300/ DEF 0) y te ataco directamente 2 veces.-Gabriel recibió directamente el ataque dejándolo solo con 100 puntos de vida aun así no estaba preocupado.

-Terminaras tu turno ahora, ¿no?

-Esperaba más de alguien como tú.-su Ejercito Gobling pasa a modo de Defensa.

-Sí tú lo dices por mi maestro, te darás cuenta de que rebaso esas expectativas; mi turno.-dijo Gabriel sacando una carta.-Primero activaré la Olla de la Codicia y sacaré 2 cartas, luego activaré mi carta mágica, Renace el Monstruo, el cual me permitirá traer a mi Spreader Rastreador del cementerio (Nivel 5, Atributo Tierra, Tipo Máquina/ Efecto, ATK 1700/ DEF 1700).

-¿Es un bicho o una máquina?

-Es la combinación perfecta de las 2, luego activare la carta trampa de Parásito de Defensa, el cual aumentará la Defensa de uno de tus monstruos el doble pero su ataque lo reducirá a la mitad, además de que no podrá ser destruido en batalla y escojo a tu Muñeca Picara

(ATK 1600/ DEF 1000-ATK 800/ DEF 2000) ahora activaré mi carta mágica, Sin Cesar, el cual me permite atacar a tus monstruos con mi Spreaders Rastreador hasta que no quede uno solo, ahora Spreader Rastreador acaba con los monstruos de este ganador con mordida de Mega Infección.

-No importa, te sigo pasando por un monstruo.

-¿No escuchaste? ¿Por qué crees que equipe a un monstruo tuyo con una de mis cartas?, destruí a tus Gobling para que los perdieras pero no le tienes aprecio a tus cartas, tu muñeca no puede ser destruida en batalla así que mi Rastreador la atacara hasta que tus puntos de vida se reduzcan 0 o te quedes sin monstruos y ella no se ira por un buen rato.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Fernando sin creer lo que oía.

Después de 4 ataques del monstruo de Gabriel los puntos de Fernando se redujeron a 0.-Así que al parecer que no solo hay busca pleitos papanatas en el obelisco Azul, esa terrible gente ha llegado incluso a afectarlos a ustedes, esto sí que es malo y una gran pena, la próxima vez si quieres tener un duelo amistoso conmigo, cambia esa actitud de lo contrario, cosas como estas seguirán.-le dijo Gabriel mirando a Fernando para aconsejarlo para luego retirarse a reunirse con sus amigos.

-Que humillante, derrotado en 2 turnos.-se burló Jake.

-Parece como que este chico tiene 2 personalidades.-dijo Finn.

El vencedor del duelo se dio cuenta de cómo lo estaba mirando Finn, extrañado un poco le pregunto con su típica manera de ser- ¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada.-dijo Finn.-Es que me sorprende la manera en que le ganaste.

-Ah eso no fue la gran cosa, quizás me puse intenso porque tiene que conocer como son las cosas, sería peor si alguien no muy amable se lo haga conocer, me tachó de perdedor cuando les dije que perdí 3 veces, pero ni siquiera supo cuales fueron mis oponentes.

-Y a mí me dicen ganador solo porque gané 3 veces.

-Espero que si es que pierdes no te tachen así, ellos no saben lo que hace un ganador o perdedor, si pierdes contra grandes como yo lo hice en un buen duelo, se te puede considerar incluso alguien de elite, incluso mejor que los Obelisco Azul que lo logran por pasar un simple examen y no por haber ascendido.

-Se nota que eres un gran duelista y que tu Deck está bien estructurado.

-Sí, hablando de ese duelo, espero que pronto lo podamos tener.

-Como ese duelo fue corto.-dijo la maestra.-Llamaremos a otros 2 que pasen.

-Iré yo para que veas mi Deck.-dijo Finn.

- Adelante, estoy esperando, escoge a tu oponente- dijo Gabriel para ver el desempeño de Finn en un duelo para ver si era verdad sobre lo bueno que era.

-Yo me enfrentaré a él.-dijo una chica de pelo café y ojos verdes.-Me llamo Samanta, es un gusto, ¿así que eres el chico que derrotó a Ash? si logro vencerte significa que estaré cerca del rango de los Obelisco azul.-comentó la chica con un tono lleno de ilusión- ¿Quién empieza?

-Las damas primero.-dijo Finn; ambos toman 5 cartas y 4000 puntos de vida.

-Muy bien primero invocare al Soldado Archidemonio (Nivel 4, Atributo Oscuridad, Tipo Demonio, ATK 1900/ DEF 1300) en modo de ataque, con eso termino mi turno.

-Colocare una carta boca abajo, y convoco a la Escolta de la Reina en modo de Ataque (ATK 1500/DEF 1600) y eso será todo.

-Mi turno.-Samanta toma una carta.-Convoco a Abaki en modo de ataque (Nivel 4, Atributo Fuego, Tipo Demonio/ Efecto, ATK 1700/ DEF 1100) ahora ataca Abaki a su Escolta de la Reina.

-No puedes, activaré mi carta de trampa, Ataque Negado, eso hará que acabes tu fase de batalla.

-Coloco una carta abajo y termino mi turno.

Finn toma una carta.-Coloco una carta boca abajo y convoco a la Escolta del Rey en modo de ataque (Nivel 4, Atributo Luz, Tipo Guerrero/ Efecto, ATK 1600/ DEF 1400) y con su efecto, convoco de mi Deck al campo a la Escolta de la Sota (Nivel 5, Atributo Luz, Tipo Guerrero, ATK 1900/ DEF 1000), ahora uso mi carta mágica Polimerización y los fusiono para crear al Bufón de la Escolta Arcana (Nivel 9, Atributo Luz, Tipo Guerrero/ Fusión, ATK 3800/ DEF 2500) y atacó a tu Soldado.

-¡Ah!-grito la chica mientras recibió el daño 4000- 2600.-Bueno, mi turno, primero usaré la carta de control cerebral pagando 800 puntos de vida 2600-1800 tomare control de tu monstruo llevándome a tu caballero con eso estas indefenso ataca Bufón de la Escolta de Arcana y mi Abaki para acabar con este duelo- dijo la chica muy emocionada

-Mando a mi Cerdo de la mano al cementerio anulando tu ataque.

-Ese cerdo -dijo la chica entre dientes coloco un carta abajo y termino

-Mi Bufón regresa.-Finn toma una carta.-Convoco al Guerrero de las Praderas en modo de ataque, ahora Bufón, ataca.

-Activare la carta de Armadura de Sakuretsu, con ella si uno de tus monstruos me ataca el monstruo es destruido.

-Oh no.-luego el monstruo de la chica se le hizo una armadura plateada que hizo que el bufón sea destruido.

-Coloco una carta boca abajo y activo Renace el Monstruo, mi Bufón regresa, ahora uso la carta mágica De-fusión con ella me deshago del Bufón para traer al Rey, la Reina y la Sota al campo, y eso es todo.

-Primero pongo esta carta boca abajo, luego convoco a Opticíclope (Nivel 4, Atributo Oscuridad, Tipo Demonio, ATK 1800/ DEF 1500) ahora Opticíclope ataca a su reina.-los puntos de vida de Finn se reducen a 3700.-Ahora Abaki ataca a su Rey.-los puntos de vida Finn se reducen a 3600.-Con eso termino mi turno.

-Esto acaba aquí, activo la carta mágica Todo Juntos, mi Sota aumenta 800 de ATK por cada monstruo boca arriba en mi lado del campo (ATK 1900- ATK 2700), luego activo la carta mágica Espada Scarleth, sacrificando la mitad de mis puntos (3600-1800) mi Sota te lanza un tiro directo.-los puntos de vida de la chica se reducen a 0.

-¡No!-dijo la chica decepcionada.-Perdí, nunca voy a superar a los del Obelisco Azul sino puedo derrotarte.

-Claro que lo harás, te lo aseguró.-dijo Finn.

Luego Gabriel salió de entre ellos y dijo.-Si te das cuenta que la única manera de ascender con tu esfuerzo encontraras la verdadera fuerza.

-Por supuesto que lo sabemos.-dijo Finn.

-¿Supongo que la clase continua, maestra?

-¿Un último duelo antes de terminar?-dijo la maestra.

-Bueno, estoy un poco hambriento, además como que no tengo ninguna razón para retar a alguien más.-les dijo Gabriel sabiendo que a lo mejor querían que luchara contra Finn.

-Faltan 3 horas para el almuerzo.-dijo la maestra.- ¿No desayunaste?

-Apenas tuve que levantarme temprano, así que solo me comí una ración de panques y la leche achocolatada.-dijo el muchacho agarrándose el estómago.

-Tómense 30 minutos para merendar.-dijo la maestra.

-Gracias por la consideración.-luego de eso los muchachos salieron a la cafetería.

-No deberías aprovecharte de ser pupilo de Kaiba.-dijo Finn.-Ayer no desayune y pude aguantarme el hambre.

-No era tanto por hecho de que quiero desayunar, que pedí eso- le dijo a Finn un poco desanimado.

-Yo también quiero comer.-dijo Jake.

-Bueno, al menos salió algo positivo de lo que pedí, ¿pero no te diste cuenta que todos ellos querían que los 2 tuviéramos un duelo sin alguna razón aparente?

-Supongo, pero yo nunca niego un duelo.

-Técnicamente no lo dijeron, pero bueno, quizás cuando encuentre una buena razón u ocasión para batirme contigo, lo haremos, no voy a dejar a un duelista como tú en una simple clase de gimnasia.-luego de eso se retiró a coger un poco de comida

-Amigo, tienes que ver la manera de tener un duelo con él, rápido- le dijo Jake susurrando.

-Ya tuve uno hoy, y él también.

-¿No lo ves? él podría ser tu rival, no he visto a alguien tener un duelo tan bueno como él, derroto al chico sin esfuerzo y en 2 turnos.

-Quizás sí, quizás no, pero no me apresuraré.

-Vamos amigo te ayudare a tener ese duelo, solo hay que buscarle una razón por la que quiera tener un duelo, mira de lo poco que lo conocemos ¿qué podría hacerlo que pueda impulsarlo a tener un duelo?

-¿Insultarlo? Yo no hago eso.

-No, insultarlo sería realmente obvio, solo déjamelo a mí, de acuerdo tu no tendrás nada que ver.-le dijo Jake para tranquilizarlo.-Solo te digo que tiene que ver con.-luego Jake señaló rápidamente a Marceline justo cuando Finn iba objetar Gabriel justo llego a la mesa.

-¿De qué están hablando? Se ve que es algo importante.- preguntó el muchacho.

-Nada, solo pensando un poco en lo que haré con Penny y Lance.-dijo Finn.

-Ojala que podamos hacer algo al respecto con ellos, hasta los demás estudiantes los imitan como vimos hoy cuando me presente.

-Ellos no serán amenaza para mi compadre.-dijo Jake.

-Sí creo en el también, esperemos que podamos hacer algo al respecto.

-Por ahora creo que debemos volver a clases.-dijo Finn terminando de comer.

Luego de eso los chicos terminaron de comer en la mitad de las clases Jake comenzó a llevar a cabo su plan, diciéndole a los que querían ver un duelo entre Gabriel y Finn haciendo un rumor de que Finn era novio de Marceline y por eso peleo contra Ash, a propósito le decía eso a los alumnos cerca de Gabriel para que escuchara, desanimándolo un poco.

- Mi plan va bien, pronto Finn tendrá un duelo con él.

**Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo nuevo capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado; contestaré sus reviews:**

**Ludmilita: **Me alegra que te guste, pero no será un fic Fionninn, será uno entre Finn y una OC.

**Dragón Lector: **Tú OC saldrá después, tú dime cómo quieres que lo use.

**Rick Bang:** Pues ya lo conoces ahora.

**Konohaepicwriter: **Te agradezco tu ayuda, tu OC por fin salió y te agradezco que me ayudaras a hacer este capítulo.

**Dejen reviews tanto a mí como a mi amigo konohaepicwriter, nos leemos luego, chao.**


	5. Batalla por Marceline

**Batalla por Marceline**

**Otro capítulo hecho por mí y konohaepicwriter, disfrútenlo:**

Dentro de una de las habitaciones del Slifer Rojo un joven se hallaba postrado en su cama pensando en los rumores recientes de su primer día de clases.- ¿Sera verdad los rumores sobre lo que dicen todos los estudiantes?, ¿acaso Marceline está saliendo con Finn? en ese caso lo que sucedió ayer.-el recuerdo de Gabriel volvía a su mente, como ambos estuvieron tan cerca a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocían.-Tal vez malentendí todo o a lo mejor estoy haciendo un tsunami en un vaso con agua.-después de eso el chico se acostó para dormir un poco pero antes se resolvió a algo.-Quizás sea mejor que mañana le pregunte, de todas maneras sería la mejor manera de saberlo para evitar problemas.

Después de eso se durmió; al día siguiente todos se reunieron en la clase de la señorita Groff.-"Aghh ¿qué hago?, me da vergüenza decirle de frente."-pensó Gabriel, la clase no le preocupaba mucho, era un experto en la historia de los duelos.-Tengo una idea.-luego de eso Gabriel escribió una nota en un pedazo de papel y comenzó a llamar a una compañera suya.-Sophie, Sophie.-esperando que ella lo escuchara ella giro la cabeza finalmente prestándole atención.

-Dime Gabriel.-dijo Sophie.- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Puedes darle esto a alguien por mí, es importante.-le dijo en voz baja.

Sophie recibió el papel y extrañada preguntó.- ¿Y para quién es?

-Dáselo a Marceline en el almuerzo ¿de acuerdo?

Luego Sophie para molestarlo hizo cara de dar un beso y simular un corazón con su mano.-Ya veo, líos de amores ¿no es así?

-Solo dáselo por favor.

-De acuerdo.-en eso llegan Finn y Jake.

-Hola chicos.-dijo Gabriel sin muchaemoción, en especial por Finn.

-Hola camarada, hola Sophie, veo que la maestra aún no llega.-dijo Finn.

-Ah sí, todavía no llega, no sé porque tardara.-dijo sin siquiera mirar a Finn; Gabriel esperaba que la maestra llegara, no podía evitar actuar de esa manera, se notaba que su actitud era muy diferente a su manera amable de ser.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Jake, aunque él creía saber la causa.

-No es nada, yo siempre soy así.

-De hecho, actúas siempre de diferente manera.-dijo Finn.

-En serio no sé porque será, apenas y me conoces de un día.

-Por cierto Finn, Marceline te manda saludos.-dijo Jake.

-Dile que gracias, Jake.

-Hmmmphh.-susurró Gabriel mirándolo de mala cara, simplemente regreso su mirada al frente.-"Después me comienza hacer preguntas necias para saber cómo me siento."-pensó para sí mismo.- ¿acaso estás jugando conmigo?-término diciéndole en voz muy baja a Finn.

-¿Seguro que te sientes bien?-preguntó Finn de nuevo.

-Eso dependerá de algo que suceda en la hora del almuerzo.-antes de que Finn le vuelva a preguntar la clase empezó, así que Gabriel no le atendía a Finn diciéndole la excusa de que no iba hablar en mitad de clases transcurrieron de modo normal, en Gimnasia ninguno de los 2 quiso participar, y en las demás solo se aburrían.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, Sophie decidió hacerle el favor a su compañero, acercándosele a Marceline mientras se hallaba comiendo.-Marceline, ¿tienes un momento? quisiera decirte algo.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Marceline.

-Alguien te mando una carta.-como la chica no sabía a quién se refería, Sophie le señalo al autor de las carta que en esta ocasión estaba comiendo solo.-Debe ser muy emocionante el estar con uno de los chicos más fuertes de la academia y que el otro más fuerte y lindo de entre ellos te pretenda.-le comento Sophie con una voz melosa y con algo de envidia hacia la atención que tenía Marceline de los 2 chicos.

-No sé de qué hablas.-dijo Marceline algo confundida.

-Supongo que lo entenderás mejor una vez que leas la carta.-la chica le entrego el papel que decía: "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?, si puedes y quieres ir respóndeme y me dices donde nos encontramos"

-Dile que lo veré en el patio después del almuerzo.

Sophie se dirigió a Gabriel y le dio la noticia, asintiendo la cabeza para aceptar el encuentro.

Una chica vio lo que sucedió y le preguntó a Marceline.- ¿El chico nuevo te envió una carta, Marcy?

-Sí Wendy, me preguntó para qué querrá hablar conmigo.

-Quizás le gustas, de todas maneras eres una de las chicas más lindas y fuertes de la academia, no hay duda de que le terminaras gustando ya que fuiste incluso su guía en su primer día.

-No exageres, solo somos amigos; además a penas lo conozco, nadie se enamora a primera vista.

-¿Tú crees?, a esta edad no somos muy maduros, ¿pero qué hay de ti Marceline?, ¿A ti te gusta el chico nuevo?, vamos se te nota.

-Es lindo y muy caballeroso, pero desde Ash, no estoy tan animada para novios por ahora.

-Por lo que me dices de él es un perfecto partido para olvidarte de ese tonto, pero tocará esperar lo que te vaya decir.

-Espero sea algo bueno.-dijo Marceline levantándose.-Pero lo mejor será averiguarlo ahora.

Jake vio raro aquello que le pidió Gabriel a Sophie que hiciera así que le preguntó.-Sophie ¿qué te pidió Gabriel que hicieras?, ¿Qué hay con él?

-Pues me pidió darle una carta a Marceline.-dijo Sophie.

-Ya veo, gracias Sophie.-sabiendo que su plan estaba funcionando, detuvo a Marceline y le dijo.-Marceline, espera, la señorita Groff dijo que le ayudes a Finn con una clase de historia que él no llego a entender, dice si le puedes ayudar ahorita que terminaste de comer.

-Pues, tengo algo que hacer justo ahora.

-Vamos, Finn necesita tu ayuda, ¿qué estan importante lo que tienes que hacer?

-Pues tengo que ver a alguien en el patio, pero puedo explicarle después.

-Mmm, está bien, gracias por la ayuda.-luego de eso Jake fue a preparar a Finn para llegar a la parte final de su plan.

-¿Qué pasa Jake?-dijo Finn.

-Solo ven conmigo Finn, y sígueme la corriente, muy pronto tendrás ese duelo que todos queremos.

En el patio del colegio un joven se hallaba esperando a la chica que le gustaba, estaba un tanto impaciente pero a la vez temeroso de como preguntarle de algo tan delicado como un rumor, pero debía hacerlo para disipar sus dudas, a lo lejos ve a la chica acercándose, aunque se siente preocupado, estaba listo.

-¿Para qué me querías?-dijo Marceline.

-Es realmente tonto que te llamara para una sola pregunta, pero tenía nervios de hacerla en público, solo te quería preguntar si era verdad un rumor que están diciendo en la academia.

-¿Qué rumor?-preguntó la chica muy confundida. Antes de que Gabriel contestara llegan Finn y Jake.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué cuentan?-saludó Jake.

-Nada Jake y... Finn, estaba haciéndole a Marceline una pregunta de algo que quiero saber.-al muchacho se le notó que a pesar de su tono de voz bajo, también se molestó por lo inoportunos que fueron al llegar en ese momento.

-Ok, entonces los dejaremos platicar tranquilos.-dijo Finn, pero Jake lo detuvo.

-Finn ¿no recuerdas que necesitas ayuda para tus citas de historia y que Marceline es la mejor para ayudarte con eso según la Señorita Groff?

-Sí, claro que sí.-dijo Finn con sarcasmo.-Soy pésimo en historia.

-Ya veo, así que anda, ayuda a Finn con su "clase".-dijo Gabriel con un tono lleno de sarcasmo.-Anda, ya no importa lo que te quería decir.

-Anda, dímelo por favor.-dijo Marceline.

-Lo que necesito saber lo acabo de comprobar ahorita.-luego de eso Gabriel se levantó molesto y se fue del patio a su dormitorio.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?-dijo Marceline confundida al igual que Finn.

-No tengo ni idea, pero creo que pronto tendremos un gran duelo en camino.-dijo Jake con gran emoción.

-Y creo que yo tengo la culpa de ello.-dijo Finn.

-¿Crees que haya una manera de animarlo?, digo, nunca lo había visto actuar así, no parece la clase de chico que se enojaría con facilidad.-le preguntó muy preocupada a Finn.

-¿Y si Finn y yo vamos a verlo?-dijo Jake.-Digo, para que se sienta en confianza.

-¿Qué hay de la ayuda que necesitabas en tu tarea de historia?-le preguntó Marceline.-Digo, me preocupa Gabriel y todo, pero es algo que me pidió la maestra.

-Eso lo discutimos luego, adiós.-dijo Jake llevándose a Finn.

-¿Quéestá pasando?, de la nada estos 3 se están portando muy raros ¿y qué fue lo que Gabriel me quería preguntar y se acaba de dar cuenta?, será mejor que vea bien que está pasando.

Los 2 amigos fueron rápido al cuarto de Gabriel, al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta del cuarto, el chico se fue a ver quién era.-Son ustedes,¿qué quieren conmigo ahora?¿Acaso no he tenido suficiente de ustedes?

-Viejo, la verdad no sé de qué me hablas.-dijo Finn.

-Sabes, si hay algo que más odio que un embustero, es un mentiroso, y ya estas comenzando a colmar mi paciencia.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¿Mi problema? eres más ciego de lo que pareces ah, la verdad es que la chica que es tu novia me gusta ok, me molesta el hecho de que me dejaras tratarla bien y por otro lado como ella me pudo llegar a ilusionar, porque no le veo el punto de hacerlo eso a alguien que acaba de llegar solo cuando intentaba ser amable.

-¿Quién dice que tengo novia?-dijo Finn muy molesto.

-No te me vengas a enojar, todo el Slifer Rojo anda diciendo eso.-le dijo mucho más molesto por la reacción de él.

-Eso es falso, yo no tengo novia.

-Bueno, entonces casi medio Slifer Rojo está loco, suficiente de esto, si es así la cosa,¿querías un duelo conmigo?, tendrás tu duelo.

-Si con eso recuperas la razón, ¿cuándo y dónde?

-En el patio ahora ¿qué te parece?, de todas maneras todos querían que tuviéramos un duelo.

-Como nunca rechazo uno, acepto, veamos que pueden hacer tus Techno-bichos contra mis Guerreros.

El escenario estaba listo, los chicos se habían reunido en el patio del colegio para observar dicha batalla, todo el Slifer Rojo estaba listo para ver ese duelo que tanto esperaban ya que eran los mejores duelista de ese rango, aun así una chica que estaba siguiendo a esos muchachos estaba ahí.-Sophie, ¿qué es todo este alboroto, quién va a tener un duelo y porqué?

-Finn y Gabriel, y parece ser por ti.

-¿Por mí? Alguien me puede decir que tengo que ver, ¿tú sabes algo Sophie?

-Pues no sé mucho, solo sé que esto será emocionante.

-Gabriel ¿qué te sucede? solo espero descubrir cómo empezó este raro rumor.

-Muy bien, querías tu duelo, aquí lo tienes Finn,¿empezamos o no?

Finn coloca su Deck en su Disco de Duelos.-Estoy listo.-ambos toman 5 cartas y 4000 puntos de vida.

Gabriel toma una carta.-Yo empezaré sin concesiones, primero pongo un monstruo en modo de defensa boca abajo, luego pongo una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Mi turno, robo.-Finn toma una carta.-Coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y con Polimerización convoco a Dayu-La Destructora en modo de ataque (ATK 2700/ DEF 1000) y ahora Dayu, ataca su monstruo boca abajo.-Dayu usa su espada destruyendo la carta de Gabriel.

-El monstruo que acabas de destruir es mi Spreaders Obrero, cuando es destruido en batalla me permite traer 2 de mis obreros de mi baraja al campo, salgan mis Obreros.-otros 2 Spreaders Obreros salen al campo (Nivel 3, Atributo Tierra, Tipo Máquina/ Efecto, ATK 1000/ DEF 1000).

-Buena jugada, termino mi turno.

-Me toca.-Gabriel saca una carta.

-Activaste mi carta trampa Deseo Solemnes, recibo 500 puntos de vida por cada carta que saque de mi Deck.

-No importa, sacrificaré a uno de mis obreros para invocar a mi Spreaders Rastreador en modo de ataque (ATK 1700/ DEF 1700) luego de esto activaré mi carta boca abajo Ultra Alarma, el cual me permite enviar 2 monstruos de mi baraja al cementerio haciendo que mi Rastreador gane igual a los puntos de ataque de estos a la mitad y ya que los 2 monstruos tienen 1300 obviamente se me sumaran 1300 haciendo que los puntos de ataque de mi Rastreador suban a 3000, aparte ya que tengo un Obrero por su efecto especial gana otros 100 puntos de ataque (ATK 3000-3100) ahora Spreaders Rastreador ataca a su Dayu con mordida de HíperInfección.-el monstruo de Finn es destruido bajando sus puntos de vida a 3600.-Ahora Spreaders Obrero atácalo directamente (3600-2600), coloco otra carta boca abajo y con eso termino.

-Mi turno.-Finn toma una carta aumentando 500 de vida (2600-3100).-Coloco un monstruo boca abajo y una trampa, y eso es todo.

-Me toca.-Gabriel saca una carta.-Ahora activare mi carta mágicaTrabajador por Excelencia, sacrificando a mi obrero puedo traer 2 cartas de mi cementerio, ahora invoco a mi Spreader Corredor en el campo (Nivel 4, Atributo Tierra, Tipo Máquina/ Efecto, ATK 1300 DEF 1100) el Rastreador gana 300 puntos por cada corredor,así que ahora él tiene 2000 puntos de ataque, ahora Rastreador destruye a su monstruo boca abajo.

-Uso mi carta boca abajo, la Fuerza del Espejo.-el ataque del Corredor se refleja en el espejo, destruyéndolo junto con los demás monstruos de Gabriel.

-¡Mis monstruos!, pagaras por eso.

-Mi turno.-Finn toma una carta y alcanza los 3600 puntos.-Convoco a la Escolta de la Reina en modo de ataque (ATK 1500/ DEF 1600) y coloco una boca abajo, luegouso la carta mágica Olla de la Codicia, tomo 2 cartas.-Finn alcanza 4600 puntos.

-Así que quieres hacer durar más el duelo, está muy bueno que lo hagas interesante, para cuando sepan tu verdadera cara después de que te venza.

-Muestra lo que sabes hacer, término mi turno.

-Mi turno.-toma una carta.-Primero pondré un monstruo en modo de defensa boca abajo, con otra carta boca abajo eso será todo.

-Ahora yo.-Finn alcanza 5100 puntos.-Convoco la Escolta del Rey (ATK 1600/ DEF 1400) y con su efecto invoco del Deck al campo a mi Escolta de la Sota (ATK 1900/ DEF 1000).

-¿Eso será todo Finn?, piensas derrotarme en un duelo solo subiendo tus puntos de vida y sin atacarme, no entiendo porque la gente me insistía tanto que luchara contra ti.

Ignorándolo Finn continuo.-Y activo la carta mágica Todos Juntos, mi Reina aumenta 800 por cada monstruo en el campo (ATK 4700) y ahora ataca mi Sota.

-Acabas de atacar a mi Spreader Acechador (Nivel 4, Atributo Oscuridad, Tipo Máquina/ Efecto, ATK 1500/ DEF 500) cada vez que es virado a modo de ataque boca arriba puede destruir un monstruo en el campo, además de eso activo la carta trampa de Caído Bajo Acecho, el cual destruirá a tu Sota, y por el efecto de mi Acechador destruyo a tu Reina también, destruyendo 2 de tus monstruos sin que el mío sea destruido.

-No lo creo, activo mis 2 cartas boca abajo, Espada de Shanara, para cambiarle el atributo a Tierra y Rechazo Elemental, para destruirlo, dile adiós.

-De todas maneras ya que viraste a mi Acechador tu Reina se ira.

-No importa, queda mi Escolta del Rey, atácalo con As de Espadas.-los puntos de vida de Gabriel bajan a 2400.-Y eso será todo.

-Mi turno, robo.-Gabriel toma una carta.-Primero activare mi carta de Entierro Prematuro, sacrificando 800 puntos de vida (2400-1600) puedo traer al Rastreador de vuelta, ahora usare la carta mágicaAlerta de Ecolocación, con eso traeré a todos los Spreaders que tengo en mi mano del campo ya que mi pobre Rastreador se siente solo sin sus amigos,así que saluda a otro corredor, un Spreader Aéreo(Nivel 3, Atributo Viento, Tipo Máquina/ Efecto, ATK 800 DEF 800) y por ultimo a mi arma secreta un Micro-Spreader (Nivel 2, Atributo Oscuridad, Tipo Máquina/ Unión, ATK 500 DEF 500)

-Ese último es muy débil.

-Ni lo creas, usa tu habilidad especial amigo.-el enjambre de Micro-Spreaders se pegan al cuerpo de la Escolta del Reyhaciéndolo que comience a toser bastante.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Tu monstruo es inútil, ya que por la infecciónserá un peso muerto y no podrá ni cambiar de posición,dentro de 2 turnos tu monstruo será destruido y mi parasito regresara, incluso si destruyes mi parasito, el rey se ira y tampoco puedes sacrificarlo, vaya monstruo,másinútil te hice, ¿no? ahora a usar la habilidad especial de mi Spreader Aéreo, ya que si lo hago con su efecto solo te quitara tus puntos de vida por la mitad de su ataque, pero no importa, no será por mucho (4600-4200).

-Rayos, he perdido mi mazo español.-dijo Finn con un acento de gallego.

-Con eso terminare mi turno, vamos que tienes para mí.

Finn toma una carta alcanzando los 4700.-Sacrifico mi monstruo boca abajo para traer al Anciano Erudito en modo de ataque(Nivel 6, Atributo Luz, Tipo Lanzador de Conjuros/ Efecto, ATK 2100/ DEF 2000), por su efecto traigo de mi cementerio a la mano a mi Escolta de la Reina, coloco una carta boca abajo y eso será todo.

Gabriel se pone a pensar.-Esto no va bien, Finn me lleva bastante ventaja en cuanto puntos de vida, esto va mal, decepcionara a todos, al señor Kaiba, señor Mokuba, mamá, papá.-un recuerdo llegó a la mente de Gabriel.

-Flashback-

-¿La fuerza de mi mazo?, ¿maestro a que se refiere?-dijo el chico cuando tenía 12 años.

-Gabriel.-dijo Seto Kaiba.-Eres un excelente duelista y con todo lo que te he enseñado, déjame decirte que mucha gente llega a depender de la fortuna y suerte para ganar, en mi opinión, ellos son unos tontos, pero tú y yo Gabriel empezamos desde abajo y creamos un mazo tan poderoso que no necesitamos fortuna para derrotar a nuestro oponente, solo necesitamos nuestra motivación, tus padres y el que tu quisiste sacarlos de su difícil situación son los que te dieron y crearon esa fuerza en ti, con esa fuerza aplastaras a tus oponente.

-SíSeñor Kaiba, hare lo mejor que pueda para ganar siempre con esa fuerza.- terminó el muchacho dándole una sonrisa a su maestro.

-Fin del Flashback-

-Finn, en este punto me he dado cuenta de que no quieres perder este duelo, pero no te he permitido decir tu versión de todo esto,¿es verdad que eres novio de Marceline?-le dijo Gabriel regresando a su típica forma de ser.

-Eso no es verdad.-dijo Finn.-A penas la conozco, pelee contra Ash para defender a otra chica.

-Ya veo, sabes, creo que es mi culpa haber malinterpretado todo, tú sabes la razón,¿verdad?

-Eso supongo.

-¿Finn no es novio de Marcy? -Pero si el chaparro rojo dijo que sí. -¿Qué clase de broma fue esa?-Vaya pero no lo culpo tremendo duelo.-¿De qué hablas? si ellos eran amigos y mira de qué manera estan peleando como se odiaran.-empezaron a murmurar los espectadores.

-¿Novia de Finn?-dijo Marceline confundida.- ¿Quién inventó eso?

-Chaparro rojo, o sea Jake- dijo Sophie dirigiéndole la mirada al muchacho.

-No estoy.-dijo Jake ocultándose entre el público.

Justo antes de que pudiera adentrarse más, un chico lo sacó de la multitud poniéndolo enfrente de las chicas, ese era Marshall.-Así que Marceline es novia de Finn, ¿no?

-Solo lo dije para complacer el deseo de todos.-se excusó Jake con miedo.-Igual es un buen duelo.

-No quiero tomarme la molestia contigo, estoymáspreocupada porél.-dijo Marceline prestando atención al duelo junto con Sophie.

Jake luego dio un respiro de sentirse a salvo, pero Marshall le dijo.-Ni se te ocurra, espera que Finn y Gabriel se enteren.-le dijo Marshall para que se asuste.

-Aunque todo fue un mal entendido.-dijo Finn.-Es un buen duelo.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero Finn no perderéaquí, malentendido o no la chica que me gusta me está mirando y no pienso quedar mal con ella, incluso si me odia por cómo me comporté.

-Gane quien gane te daré una mano con eso.

-No debiste Finn, no me subestimes, y para que veas que fue un error comienzo ahora.

-Lanza tu mejor carta.

-Primero usare mi carta de Olla de la Codicia, con eso tomare 2 cartas, luego activare el efecto especial de mi Micro-Spreader, removiendo uno de ellos del cementerio lo puedo traer de vuelta, ahora activare Vortex de luz, descartando una carta me permitirádestruir a todos tus monstruos boca arriba en el campo.

-Rayos buen movimiento.

-Con esto ahora activare mi carta de Renacer el Monstruo, y traeré del cementerio a mi soldado más poderoso ya que lo acabo de descartar, el poderoso Spreader Omega (Nivel 7, Atributo Luz, Tipo Máquina/ Efecto, ATK2300/ DEF2300), ahora equípate con el Micro-Spreader.

-Eso destruirá tu monstruo.

-Para nada Finn, la mejor arma del Spreader Omega es su pequeñocompañero, ahora invocare a un Spreader Aéreo, el cual también se equipará a mi querido amigo, ahora usaré estas 2 últimas cartas en mi mano para derrotarte, Ultra Parasito de Ataque y MásAllá del Alcance, con estas 2 cartas mágicas acabare el duelo, ahora el Parasito de Ataque me permite doblar los puntos de mi Omega (ATK 2300-4600)más por cada monstruo equipado gana 100 puntos 4600-4800, finalmente mi carta mágica de MásAllá del Alcance, me permite que Omega ataque directamente como un aéreo sin que sus puntos sean reducidos a la mitad, ahora Omega, ataca directamente a Finn a sus puntos de vida y dame la victoria en este duelo.

-Oh no.-los puntos de vida de Finn se reducen a 0.

-Se acabó el duelo.-luego Gabriel se comenzó acercar a Finn agarrándole el hombro y levantandosu pulgar y le dijo.-Esta es la clase de duelo que esperaba contigo.- terminando con su sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo yo.-Finn también le sonríe. Todos los espectadores corren a felicitarlos a ambos.

A pesar de la gran multitud el chico estaba buscando a una sola persona.-Marceline, Marceline, ¿dóndeestás?-la comenzó a llamar deseando que lo escuchara.

-Aquí estoy.-dijo la chica; toda la multitud se aparta para felicitar solo a Finn mientras los 2 hablan.

-Marceline, lo siento por todo lo que hice y por cómo me puse enojado contigo, no teníaningún derecho, incluso si salías con Finn no debía portarme como me porte con ninguno de los 2.

-Sé que eso fue inmaduro y lo perdono, pero por ahora, mi confianza es algo que debes ganarte de nuevo.

-Lo entiendo, es solo que como sabes, cuando juegan con tu corazón, uno se comporta así.-dijo el chico agarrándose del pecho.-Pero me doy cuenta de que algo como eso no se consigue en un duelo o algo así por el estilo, algo tan valioso como lo que tú tienes debes entregarlo tú.-luego le compartió una sonrisa y termino diciéndole.-Espero que pueda lograr eso a pesar de lo estúpido que fui.

-Conozco a muchos estúpidos, pero de todos, tú eres el más lindo.-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Jajaja, es bueno saberlo.-dijo el chico sonrojado.-A todo esto,¿sabes quien empezó con todo esto?-preguntó.-Necesito algo con que excusarme.

-Fue él.-dijo Marshall trayendo a Jake.

-¡Jake!-gritaron al unísono los 2 grandes duelistas, inmediatamente ellos rodearon a Jake con Finn teniendo la mirada más enojada que su compañero.

-Más te vale explicarnos lo que hiciste.

-Sí Jake,¿qué rayos fue todo esto que pasó?-le dijo Gabriel con un tono bien aterrador e intimidante como su maestro para sacarle la respuesta.- ¿O quieres que te saque la respuesta a duelos?-finalmente el chico le mostró su disco de duelo para asustarlo aúnmás.

-Ok, lo admito, inventé ese rumor para que así ustedes tuvieran su duelo, lo hice por la petición del público.

-Gabriel ¿qué piensas?¿Lo perdonamos?- le preguntó Finn.

-Mmm.-se puso a pensar Gabriel-Está bien, te perdono, era de todas maneras la emoción para vernos tener un duelo, así que supongo que se dejó llevar.-dijo Gabriel.-No te preocupes Jake, para que te sientas mejor te invito a comer todo lo que quieras.-le dijo Gabriel con bastante malicia a Jake.

-Venga la cena.-dijo Jake muy emocionado.

Cuando todos estaban comiendo felices, especialmente Finn y Gabriel que tenían casi un banquete para todos los estudiantes, ya que Gabriel puede pagar gracias a los cheques de su maestro, aun así un solo estudiante estaba amarrado viendo a todos comer felices mientras se le hacía agua la boca viendo a los demás comer.

-¿Qué sucede Jake?¿No te gusta mi invitación a comer?-le decía Gabriel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

-Hmmmphh.-decía Jake amordazado.

-Jajaja.-comenzaron a reírse los chicos para después chocar los puños para mostrar como empieza su amistosa rivalidad.

**Espero les haya gustado, ¿qué quieren que haga en mi siguiente capítulo? ¿Que aparezca otro OC o que Finn pelee contra Penny?, lean los fanfics de mis amigos konohaepicwriter, Ghostbell777 y George187.**

**Contestaré los reviews:**

**Dragón Lector: **Pues claro que es formidable, Kaiba fue su tutor, gracias por la información.

**ludmilita: **¿Es rubia? sí, ¿tiene ojos azules? si, ¿se llama Fionna? no; ella se llama Lindsay, Fionna será novia de Marshall.

**Kevinkev18: **Yo no hago Finnceline, a menos que sea lemon.

**Dejen reviews, favorite y follows, mándenme sus solicitudes al Facebook como German Gustavo Sevilla.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	6. La Reina de los Ladrones Parte 1

**La Reina de los Ladrones Parte 1**

**Nuevo capítulo, el título lo dice todo, disfrútenlo:**

Los 3 bravucones de la Academia de Duelos se encontraban cenando en la cafetería espiando a los chicos del Slifer Rojo, más específicamente, a Finn y al chico nuevo.-Míralos.-dijo Ash molesto.-No llevan aquí una semana, y ya son los más populares de su rango.

-Olvídate de tus celos hacia el nuevo.-dijo Penny.-El único que es una amenaza es el rubio, ya te ha derrotado a ti, ahora me toca a mí ser quien lo derrote.

-O ser la que termine derrotada.

-Tus tontas carta de Lanzadores de Conjuros no sirvieron de nada, y tu Sello de Oricalco solo lo hizo mejorar su estrategia, muchas de sus cartas son de ATK bajo, pero tiene un buen soporte de cartas mágicas y de trampa.

-Tuvo suerte de no enfrentarse a mi Mago de la Luz.-dijo Ash enojado.-Con él, mi victoria habría sido inminente.

-Quizás sí, pero lo mejor será que le dejes el trabajo a una profesional.

-Tú no eres más que una chiquilla, solo tuviste suerte las veces que has ganado.

-Penny, Ash.-dijo Lance interviniendo.-Cálmense los 2, mañana en el Gimnasio dan las clases a los 3 rangos al mismo tiempo, Penny, trata de ser tú quien pase primero, luego escoge al rubio para así te enfrentes a él, espero no me decepciones.

-No lo haré Lance, haré perder al Rojito de la manera más humillante que conozco.

-Eso espero.-dicho eso se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos.

A la mañana siguiente, era día Viernes, por lo tanto, todo el día era puramente Gimnasia; era el día de la semana favorito de todos, ya que podían ver y tener más duelos de los que normalmente tendrían en los demás días escolares; los 3 rangos se encontraban reunidos en la plataforma, mientras la Señorita Petrikov les daba las últimas instrucciones.-Ahora, ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?-dijo la maestra; Penny iba a levantar la mano, pero Jake se le adelantó, lo cual molestó mucho a la chica.-Espero no se le haya olvidado su Deck esta vez, joven Johnson.

-Pues no, está justo aquí.-dijo mostrando sus cartas.

-Menos mal, ¿alguien que lo desafíe?-una chica de piel blanca, cabello café y de ojos del mismo color y además un uniforme del Ra Amarillo subió a la plataforma.

-Mucho gusto, soy Bonnibel Ordoñez y voy en segundo año.-dijo la chica.

-Pues veamos de qué estás hecha.-dijo Jake poniéndose su Deck en su Disco de Duelos al igual que ella; ambos toman 5 cartas y 4000 puntos de vida, la maestra saca una moneda.

-¿Cara o Cruz?

-Cara.-dijo Bonnibel, la maestra arroja la moneda y sale cara.-Yo empiezo.-toma otra carta.-Coloco una carta boca abajo, y coloco un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa, y termino mi turno.

-Robo.-Jake toma una carta.-Convoco al Perro Ninja en modo de ataque (Nivel 4, Atributo Viento, Tipo Bestia Guerrera, ATK 1800/ DEF 1000) y ataco tu carta boca abajo.-el monstruo de Jake destruye al monstruo de Bonnibel, pero el Perro Ninja de Jake baja su ATK a 900.- ¿Qué pasó?

-La carta que atacaste era el Infectado de Caramelo, cuando es mandado al cementerio como resultado de una batalla, el monstruo que lo atacó pierde la mitad de su ATK.

-Termino mi turno.

-Robo.-Bonnibel toma una carta.-Convoco al Duque de Limón #1 en modo de ataque (Nivel 4, Atributo Tierra, Tipo Guerrero/ Efecto, ATK 1350/ DEF 1200) ahora ataco a tu Perro Ninja.-los puntos de vida de Jake se reducen a 3550.-Y termino mi turno.

-Mi turno.-Jake toma una carta.-Coloco una carta boca abajo, ahora activo mi carta mágica de campo, el Maizal.-toda la plataforma se llena de matas de maíz y algunos graneros.-Con ella, todos los monstruos de tipo Bestia y Bestia Guerrera aumentan 500 de ATK, pero disminuyen 300 de DEF, luego convoco a mis Caballeros del Maíz (Nivel 4, Atributo Tierra, Tipo Guerrero/ Efecto, ATK 1800/ DEF 1000) y con su efecto, al estar mi Maizal en el campo, puedo llamar de manera especial desde mi mano un monstruo que sea de tipo Bestia o Bestia Guerrera, y escojo a mi Caminante Inmortal (Nivel 4, Atributo Tierra, Tipo Bestia, ATK 2000/ DEF 0) (ATK 2000-2500), ahora veras, primero atacaré a tu Duque de Limón con mis Caballeros del Maíz.-los puntos de vida de Bonnibel se reducen a 3550.

-Acabas de activar el efecto de mi Duque, al ser enviado al cementerio, pierdes 500 puntos de vida (3550-3050) y según mis cálculos, no creo que ganes este duelo.

-Ya veremos quién ríe al último, acabala mi Caminante Inmortal.-el monstruo de Jake estaba a punto de darle un ataque directo.

-Revelo mi carta trampa, Redirigir, tu ataque será enviado a tus Caballeros del Maíz.-los Caballeros de Jake reciben el golpe y los puntos de vida de Jake se reducen a 2350.

-¡Ah! Mis preciados Caballeros del Maíz, no es justo, al cabo que ni quería.-todos los demás se empiezan a reír de las rabietas de Jake.-Termino mi turno.

-Ok.-Bonnibel toma una carta.-Primero colocaré una carta boca abajo, luego activaré mi carta mágica, Experimento de Glucosa, con él puedo convocar de modo normal un monstruo de nivel 5 sin necesidad de sacrificios, solo retirando un monstruo de mi cementerio, ahora convoco a Chiclebot en modo de ataque (Nivel 5, Atributo Viento, Tipo Máquina, ATK 2400/ 1000) y ahora con mi carta mágica, Espada de Caramelo, aumento su ATK en 200 (ATK 2400-2600) y ahora ataco a tu Caminante Inmortal.-los puntos de vida de Jake se reducen a 2250.

-Mi Caminante Inmortal, no importa, aún tengo un As bajo la manga.

-Jake no ganará.-dijo Gabriel junto a Marceline y Finn.

-Dale una oportunidad.-dijo Finn.-Lo está haciendo bien.

-Bonnibel es la chica más inteligente del Ra Amarillo.-dijo Marceline.-Es considerada la nerd de la academia.

-Aun así es linda.-susurró Gabriel, pero Marceline lo escuchó y se retira.-No, espera, no me malinterpretes.-Gabriel va tras ella mientras Finn sigue viendo la pelea.

-Ahora verás.-Jake toma una carta.-Activo mi carta mágica, Espejo de la Verdad, con ella tomaré una carta de tu mano.-un silo aparece lanzando un rayo de luz hacia Bonnibel mostrando sus cartas.-Rayos, ninguna me sirve.-Jake se pone a pensar.-Mmm, creo te tomaré tu Esfinge de Caramelo-Goliad.-la carta de Bonnibel pasa a ser de Jake.-Jejeje, ahora convoco al Cosechador Siniestro (Nivel 4, Atributo Oscuridad, Tipo Guerrero/ Efecto, ATK 1600/ DEF 400) ahora activaré su efecto para así tomar control de tu Chiclebot.-el Cosechador de Jake levanta su guadaña y el Chiclebot de Bonnibel pasa a su lado.-Ahora recibe 2 ataques directos, primero atácala Chiclebot.

-Revelo mi carta trampa, Redirigir.-el ataque de Chiclebot destruye al Cosechador, reduciendo los puntos de vida de Jake a 1250.-Debes saber que mis cálculos nunca fallan.

-Termino mi turno, caramba.

-Robo.-Bonnibel toma una carta.-Activo mi carta mágica, Caída del Sistema, dile adiós a Chiclebot.-el Chiclebot es mandado al cementerio.-Ahora convoco a la Princesa de Dulce en modo de ataque (nivel 4, Atributo Luz, Tipo Guerrero, ATK 1300/ DEF 1500) y recibe un ataque directo.

-¡Ah!-los puntos de vida de Jake se reducen a 0.-Vencido por una chica, que horror.

-Te dije que no le ganaría.-dijo Gabriel de nuevo a Finn.

-¿Encontraste a Marcy?

-Sí, dijo que no me preocupara, pero que no vuelva a decir eso.

-Parece que esta celosa.

-Nada me hace más feliz que saber eso.

-¿Alguien más quiere pasar?-dijo la maestra, Penny siempre levantaba la mano, pero alguien más se le adelantaba, la siguiente fue Marceline contra su amiga Wendy, en ese Marceline salió ganadora; luego Ash contra Marshall, Marshall pudo desactivar su Sello de Oricalco y ganarle; y por último, Gabriel contra Sophie, los Spreaders de Gabriel mostraron gran desempeño; Penny ya empezaba a hartarse de esperar.-Solo queda tiempo para un duelo más, ¿quién se anima?

-Yo paso.-dijo Finn subiendo a la plataforma.

-Muy bien, alguien más.-ninguno levanto la mano, ya que no pensaron en poder ganarle a Finn, excepto una.

-Yo me animo.-por fin era su oportunidad, todos se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba.

-Penny.-dijo Finn con recelo hacia la chica, la cual estaba subiendo a la plataforma.

-Por fin nos enfrentamos.-dijo Penny colocando su Deck en el Disco de Duelos.-Derrotar a Ash no es fue gran cosa, te mostrare lo que es un duelista de verdad.

-Lo mismo digo.-Finn coloca su Deck en su Disco de Duelos, ambos estaban listos para el duelo; al arrojar la moneda el primer turno le tocaba a Penny.

-Yo empiezo.-toma una carta.-Colocare una carta boca abajo, y un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa y eso será todo.

-"Tengo que cuidarme de ella."-pensaba Finn.-"Si es mejor que Ash, lo mejor será pensar bien mis estrategias."-Finn toma una carta.-Colocaré 2 cartas boca abajo, y convoco a mi Guerrero Oceánico en modo de ataque (ATK 1700/ DEF 1400) y ahora ataco tu carta boca abajo.-el Guerrero Oceánico destruye la carta de Penny, pero de esta sale una jarra con una sustancia negra con un ojo y una sonrisa maniaca, luego es destruida.- ¿Y eso que fue?

-Esa era mi carta Pote Amorfo, cuando es volteado, todas las cartas de nuestra mano deben irse al cementerio y sacar 5 cartas más del Deck.-ambos mandan sus cartas al cementerio y luego sacan otras 5 del Deck.

-Termino mi turno.

-Mi turno.-Penny toma una carta.-Coloco una carta boca abajo y otra más en modo de defensa y eso será todo.

-Ojala no sea otro Pote Amorfo.-Finn toma una carta.-Convoco a mi Guerrero de las Praderas en modo de ataque (ATK 1200/ DEF 1000) y ahora ataca mi Guerrero de las Praderas con Estocada Maestra.

-Revelo mi carta boca abajo, Límite de Nivel-Área B.-los monstruos de Finn pasan a modo de defensa.-Con la carta trampa Límite de Nivel-Área B, todos los monstruos de nivel 4 o más pasan a modo de defensa.

-Termino mi turno.

-Lo malo es que esa carta tampoco me permite tener monstruos de nivel 4 en modo de ataque, pero sí de nivel 3 para abajo.-Penny toma una carta.-Convoco a la Niña Ladrona en modo de ataque (Nivel 2, Atributo Luz, Tipo Hada/ Efecto, ATK 500/ DEF 450) y con su efecto, robo 3 cartas al azar de tu mano.-3 cartas de Finn pasan a la mano de Penny.-Tienes cartas muy buenas, lástima que su nivel sea 4, pero no importa, activo ahora mi carta mágica de campo, Ciudad de los Ladrones.-una ciudad sombría aparece llena de edificios con ventanas tabladas y manos saliendo de entre ellas.-Durante nuestras fases de robo, tomaremos una carta de nuestro Deck y otra se ira donde nuestro oponente.

-Creo saber tu estrategia.-dijo Finn.-Piensas derrotarme dejándome sin cartas, pero no lo creo, disminuiré tus puntos de vida antes de que eso ocurra.

-Sigue soñando, termino mi turno.

-Mi turno.-Finn toma una carta y una mano sale de la ventana de un edificio y le quita una carta del Deck de Finn y se la da a Penny, dejándolo con 29 cartas.-Si no puedo atacar con uno de nivel 4, entonces usaré uno bajo, convoco a mi Cerdo en modo de ataque (ATK 200/ DEF 300) y activaré mi carta mágica Guantelete del Héroe, así aumentaré su ATK en 500 (ATK 200-700) ahora ataco a tu Niña Ladrona.-el Cerdo de Finn embiste a la Niña Ladrona de Penny, reduciendo sus puntos de vida a 3800.-Termino mi turno.

-Muy bien.-Penny toma una carta y otro brazo le quita una carta dándosela a Finn.-Primero coloco 2 cartas boca abajo, y ahora revelo mi monstruo boca abajo, Ciber Jarra, cuando es volteada, todas las cartas en el campo son destruidas, incluyéndolo.-todos los monstruos son eliminados del campo.-Ahora tomamos 5 cartas más de nuestros Decks, e invocamos a todos los monstruos de Nivel 4 o menos que nos salgan.-ambos sacan las 5 cartas, Finn se queda con 24 cartas, y Penny con 37; Penny coloca 3 monstruos boca abajo, y Finn convoca su Espada de Pasto (ATK 1000/ DEF 300), su Duende Escudo (ATK 750-1000) y un monstruo boca abajo.-Eso será todo.

-Changos, ya no tengo cartas de nivel 3 o menos.-Finn toma una carta y pierde otra quedando solo con 22.-Coloco una carta boca abajo, luego equiparé a mi Duende Escudo con la Espada de Pasto (ATK 750-1750) ahora activo mi carta mágica, Espada Scarleth, sacrificando la mitad de mis puntos de vida (4000-2000) te lanzó un tiro directo.-los puntos de vida de Penny disminuyen a 2050.-Y termino mi turno.

-Me toca.-Penny toma una carta y pierde otra, quedando solo con 35.-Revelo mi carta boca abajo, Solo Postres, pierdes 500 puntos de vida por cada monstruo en el campo.-Finn queda con 1000 puntos de vida (**N/A su Espada de Pasto ya no cuenta como monstruo**) y eso será todo.

-Mi turno.-Finn toma una carta y pierde otra quedando con 20.-Usaré esta carta que te quité, el Intercambio, cada uno toma una carta de la mano del otro.-ambos se acercan y muestran sus manos, luego cada uno toma una carta del otro.-Ahora convoco a tu Maestro del Hurto en modo de ataque (Nivel 3, Atributo Oscuridad, Tipo Guerrero, ATK 1000/ DEF 300) ahora ataco tu monstruo boca abajo.-el monstruo de Finn destruye una carta, pero esta era otro Pote Amorfo.- ¿¡Otro Pote Amorfo!?

-Creo que ya sabes lo que significa.-ambos mandan sus manos al cementerio y luego sacan otras 5 cartas, quedando Finn con 15 y Penny con 30.-Es una lástima, yo quería usar tus cartas en tu contra, pero por lo menos tendré el placer de derrotarte y humillarte ante toda la academia.

-Colocaré una carta boca abajo y eso será todo.

-Me parece bien.-Penny toma una carta y pierde otra, quedando solo con 28.-Tu suerte termina hoy, activo la carta mágica, Bolso Ladrón, tomaré 3 cartas de la parte superior de tu Deck.-Finn queda con 12 cartas.-Ahora activo tu carta mágica, Renace el monstruo, traeré de vuelta a mi Niña Ladrona.-su monstruo regresa al campo, ahora activo mi carta mágica, Ballesta de huída, al equiparla con un monstruo de nivel 3 o menos, me permite mandar un monstruo tuyo de regreso a tu mano y el ATK de mi niña suben 700 (ATK 500-1200) regresaré a tu Duende Escudo a tu mano.-el monstruo regresa con Finn y se destruye la Espada de Pasto.-Y ahora ataco al Maestro del Hurto.-los puntos de vida de Finn se reducen a 800.- ¿Qué te derrotará primero? ¿La falta de cartas o de puntos de vida? Igualmente saldré victoriosa.

-"¿Qué hago ahora?"-pensaba Finn.-"Si tomo otra carta me quedaré con 10, y para colmo mis mejores monstruos no están disponibles por esa carta trampa."-Finn decide arriesgarse y tomar otra carta.-No importa lo que pase Penny, te derrotaré para que así no sigan fastidiando al Slifer Rojo.-Finn convoca de nuevo al Duende Escudo.-Activo mi carta mágica, Todos Juntos, mi Duende aumentará su ATK en 800 por cada monstruo en el campo (ATK 750-1550) ahora ataco a tu Niña Ladrona.

-Justo lo que quería que hicieras.-Finn se sorprende al oír eso.-Creo que olvidaste mi otra carta boca abajo, la cual es muy útil, sacrificando mi último monstruo boca abajo, el cual es de tipo Oscuridad y con un ATK menor a 1000, activaré mi carta trampa, Virus Aplasta Cartas.-el monstruo de Finn destruye a la Niña Ladrona, reduciendo los puntos de vida de Penny a 1400, pero algo malo le pasaba a su Deck.-Cuando el virus es activado, todos tus monstruos de tu Deck con un ATK sea mayor a 1500 son mandados al cementerio.-a Finn solo le quedan 4 cartas.-Estás acabado Rojito, ya te he ganado.

-Esto no se acaba hasta que se juega la última carta.-dijo Finn decidido.-Termino mi turno.

**¿Logrará Finn derrotar a Penny? ¿O será vencido por ella? Véanlo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**Vivis99****: Me alegro que les gustara, gracias por el OC.**

**Kratoz 1337****: Gracias por tu OC, mi amigo.**

**Dragón Lector: Pues aquí tienes el Duelo.**

**Dejen reviews, favorite y follows.**

**Hasta Pronto.**


	7. La Reina de los Ladrones Parte 2

**La Reina de los Ladrones: Parte 2**

**Y ahora la parte 2 de este capítulo, veamos cómo le va a Finn contra Penny y su Deck para vaciar Decks, disfrútenlo:**

-Esto no se acaba hasta que se juega la última carta.-dijo Finn decidido.-Termino mi turno.

-Como gustes.-Penny toma una carta y pierde otra, quedando con 26.-Coloco un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa y termino mi turno.

-*Suspiro*.-Finn toma una carta y pierde otra quedándose con 2.-Coloco 2 cartas boca abajo, y eso será todo.

-Deberías rendirte, dudo mucho que sobrevivas a este turno, con solo 2 cartas en tu Deck serás derrotado.

-No me rendiré Penny, quizás tenga solo 2 cartas en mi Deck, pero es más que suficiente para mí.

-Eso lo veremos.-Penny toma una carta quedando con 24.-Volteo a mi monstruo boca abajo, Pote Amorfo.-todos los presentes pensaron que ese sería el fin de Finn, pero él solo sonreía.- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

-Pues activaste una carta boca abajo que te quité, Equipo de Rescate, al convocar un monstruo de modo normal o de volteo me permite recuperar 10 cartas de mi cementerio a mi Deck.-Finn consigue tener 12 cartas en su Deck y luego lo baraja.-Por desgracia no anula tu efecto, y por tu virus no puedo tener ninguno de 1500 de ATK.-ambos mandan las cartas de su mano al cementerio, Finn se queda con 7 y Penny con 19.

-Veamos si puedes contra esto, convoco a mi Tortuga Ladrón en modo de ataque (Nivel 3, Atributo Agua, Tipo Reptil, ATK 700/ DEF 1200), luego activaré mi carta mágica, Daga del Bandido, con ella retiraré a tu Duende Escudo de la partida, así no se activará su efecto.-el Duende Escudo de Finn es retirado del duelo.-Y te atacó directamente 2 veces.

-Afortunadamente tengo a mi Cerdo conmigo otra vez, lo mandaré al cementerio para anular tu ataque.

-Termino mi turno.

-Me toca.-Finn se queda con 5 cartas.-Convoco a la Espada de Pasto en modo de ataque (ATK 1000/ DEF 300) ahora destruyo tu Pote Amorfo.-la Espada crea 2 lianas de su mango y con ellas se impulsa hacia el Pote Amorfo destruyéndolo, reduciendo los puntos de vida de Penny a 1000.-Y termino mi turno.

-Esto se está volviendo molesto.-Penny toma una carta quedando con 17.-Pondré a mi Tortuga Bandido en modo de defensa, y eso será todo.

-Sigo yo.-a Finn le quedan 3 cartas.-Pondré una carta boca abajo y eso será todo.

-Robo.-Penny queda con 15 cartas.-Primero pasaré mi Tortuga a modo de ataque, ahora activaré mi carta mágica, Tesoro Oculto, con ella aumentaré su ATK en 500 (ATK 700-1200) y ahora ataco a tu Espada de Pasto.-los puntos de vida de Finn se reducen a 600.-Y eso será todo.

-Por lo menos tengo algo útil en mi mano.-dijo Finn sorprendiendo a Penny, luego toma una carta quedándose con 1.-Pero primero colocaré un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa, luego activaré mi carta mágica Renace el Monstruo, traeré devuelta a mi Cerdo en modo de defensa (ATK 200/ DEF 300) y eso será todo.

-No sé qué pretendas con eso.-Penny toma una carta quedando con 15.-Pero no ganaras, Tortuga, derrota a su Cerdo y dame la victoria.

-No eres la única con un plan, Penny.-dijo Finn sorprendiendo a todos.-Revelo mi carta boca abajo, Escudo Humano.-el ataque de Penny choca con el monstruo boca abajo.

-¿Y eso qué diferencia hará? te baje puntos de vida o no, ya perdiste.

-Eso lo veremos.-la carta boca abajo de Finn era un raro jarrón lleno de árboles y es destruido.

-¿Ese es mi…?-decía Penny sorprendida.

-Tu Jarrón de Fibra, al ser volteada, todas las cartas que estén en nuestra mano, campo o cementerio regresan a nuestros Decks.-y como dijo Finn, todas las cartas regresaron a sus respectivos Decks, la Ciudad de los Ladrones se quita de la plataforma y también la carta de Límite de Nivel-Área B, pero no el Duende Escudo, ya que estaba retirado del juego.-Dije que no dejaría que ustedes sigan molestando al Slifer Rojo y lo voy a cumplir.-ambos toman 5 cartas de sus Decks.

-¡Aun así perderás! Con o sin mi límite de nivel o mi ciudad, te venceré, convoco al Caballero del Arco en modo de ataque (Nivel 4, Atributo Luz, Tipo Guerrero, ATK 1500/ DEF 700) y colocaré 2 cartas boca abajo, y eso será todo.

-Me toca.-Finn toma una carta.-Colocaré un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo, y eso será todo.

-No seguirás interfiriendo en nuestra reputación.-Penny toma una carta.-Activo mi carta mágica Bolso Ladrón.-3 cartas del Deck de Finn pasan donde Penny.-Veamos si te gusta que la use en tu contra, convoco a tu Gea-La Amazona en modo de ataque (ATK 1000/ DEF 1800) ahora Caballero del Arco, destruye su monstruo boca abajo.-la carta era Dongor-el Golem de Roca, Penny queda con 500 puntos de vida.-Termino mi turno colocando una carta boca abajo.

-Bien.-Finn toma una carta.-Activo mi carta mágica Polimerización, y fusiono a mi Dongor, Caballero de las Praderas y a Omega Corcel para invocar mediante fusión al Centauro Acorazado en modo de ataque (Nivel 10, Atributo Tierra, Tipo Bestia Guerrera/ Fusión, ATK 3200/ DEF 3700) esto se acaba aquí Penny, no más vaciar Decks, no más humillar a los del Slifer Rojo, atácala Centauro Acorazado.

-Revelo mi carta boca abajo, la Fuerza del Espejo.-el Centauro de Finn es destruido.- ¿Decías?

-De todos modos fue invocado de manera especial, convoco a la Guerrera del Dojo-Shoko (Nivel 4, Atributo Luz, Tipo Guerrero/ Efecto, ATK 1200/ DEF 1000) y activo mi carta mágica Todos Juntos, Shoko aumenta 800 de ATK (ATK 1200-2000) y termino mi turno.

-Veremos cómo te va con esto.-Penny toma una carta.-Sacrifico a Gea y al Caballero para convocar a mi carta favorita, el Rey de los Ladrones (Nivel 7, Atributo Oscuridad, Tipo Guerrero/ Efecto, ATK 2700/ DEF 1500) y con su efecto tomaré 5 cartas de tu Deck, y si son monstruos los invoco de manera especial, sino las mando al cementerio.-5 cartas del Deck de Finn van hacia Penny, 3 las mandó al cementerio y las otras 2 eran monstruos.-Ahora verás, primero convoco al Espadachín Platinado (Nivel 7, Atributo Luz, Tipo Guerrero, ATK 2500/ DEF 2000) y ahora viene tu Soldado Magno de la Justicia (Nivel 8, Atributo Luz, Tipo Guerrero/ Efecto, ATK 2500/ DEF 3000) y ahora prepárate para perder, atácalo mi Rey de los Ladrones.

-Revelo mi carta trampa, Un Héroe Emerge, escoge una carta de mi mano, si es un monstruo lo invoco de manera especial, sino la mando al cementerio.-Penny escoge una carta.-Buena decisión.-Penny se sorprende.-Convoco a mi Guerrero de la Espada de Raíz en modo de ataque (Nivel 8, Atributo Luz, Tipo Guerrero/ Efecto, ATK 2800/ DEF 2550), y no solo eso, Shoko aumentará 800 más de ATK (Shoko ATK 2000-2800) ¿aún atacarás?

-Termino mi turno.

-Me toca.-Finn toma una carta y sonríe.-Justo la que quería.-susurró.-Escucha Penny, fue un honor y un horror tener un duelo contigo, fuiste más competencia que Ash, pero como dije antes, esto se acaba ahora, activo mi carta mágica Toque de Excalibur, sacrificaré 2 monstruos de mi mano para invocar de modo ritual al Paladín Supremo-Rey de los Espadachines (Nivel 8, Atributo Luz, Tipo Guerrero/ Ritual, ATK 2800/ DEF 2700) ahora Shoko aumenta más su ATK (Shoko ATK 2800-3600) ahora primero ataca Guerrero de Espada de Raíz al Soldado Magno de la Justicia.-los puntos de vida de Penny se reducen a 700.-Ahora tu Paladín Supremo, ataca al Espadachín Platinado (700-400) y por último tú, Guerrera del Dojo-Shoko, destruye al Rey de los Ladrones, y acaba con ella.

-¡No!-los puntos de vida de Penny llegan a 0.-Fue mi mejor Deck, con mis mejores cartas, ¿y aun así perdí?

-Debes saber Penny, que nunca, y repito, nunca subestimes a tu oponente.-dijo Finn mientras recibía los aplausos de todos los presente.

-Finn 2, Bravucones 0.-dijo Jake.

-Eres increíble Finn.-dijo Gabriel.

-Te amo.-dijo una chica del Slifer Rojo, todos se la quedaron viendo.-Digo, amo que nos defiendas de esos bravucones.

-Eso fue fabuloso joven Mertens.-dijo la maestra.-Nadie del Slifer Rojo a derrotado a Penny, me tienes impresionada.

-Gracias maestra.-dijo Finn.-No fue tan difícil, ok, si fue difícil.

- Con Penny y sus compañeros -

-¡No puedo creer que haya sido derrotada por un rojito como él!-dijo Penny molesta.

-Jajaja.-se reía Ash.-Lo ves, te dije que fallarías.

-Mira quien habla, tu duraste menos que yo, ni siquiera estuviste cerca de ganarle como yo, solo le bajaste, no sé, ¿200 puntos de vida? en cambio yo le bajé más de 3000.

-Ambos han fallado.-dijo Lance.-Ambos me tienen muy decepcionado, creo que todo depende de mí y mi Deck ahora.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Penny.-Si Ash le bajo un poco y yo le bajé mucho entonces tú le ganaras.

-Paciencia mi chiquilla, primero debemos seguirlo observando para ver cuán lejos puede llegar, y luego le enseñaré que chicos como él no tienen por qué estar en esta academia, ya que solo es para profesionales como nosotros.

- De Regreso con Finn -

-Bueno chicos.-dijo la maestra.-Eso fue un gran duelo, así que Finn podrá ascender al Ra Amarillo.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Finn emocionado.-Vaya, es una gran oferta maestra, pero prefiero seguir con mis amigos del Slifer Rojo.

-Finn, no rechaces una oportunidad así.-dijo Jake.

-Sí Finn.-dijo Gabriel.-Es un gran honor.

-Ascender de nivel tan pronto es algo increíble.-dijo Finn.-Pero prefiero esperar un poco, solo falta derrotar a Lance para que respete al Slifer Rojo, pero no lo hará si el que lo derrota es un Ra Amarillo, así que, hasta que él sea derrotado, permaneceré en el Slifer Rojo.

-Si esa es tu decisión, la respetaré.-dijo la maestra.-Ojala todos mis estudiantes fueran como tú, eres un duelista tan bueno y tan noble, cualidades que te harán grande en esta academia.

-Gracias otra vez maestra.

-No hay de que, todos los demás pueden retirarse, ya son las 12 de la tarde, por lo tanto es hora de a almorzar, nos veremos el lunes.

Todos en el gimnasio empiezan a retirarse, una vez afuera, todos empezaron a felicitar a Finn más de lo que lo hacían antes, casi ni tenía espacio para moverse.-A un lado todos.-dijo Jake.-Su mejor amigo va a pasar.-Jake llega con Finn.-Wow compadre, todos en la academia te admiran.

-Todos menos 3 personas que ya conocemos.-dijo Gabriel.-Pero eso será asunto para otra ocasión, vayamos a almorzar.

-Esa voz si me agrada.-Jake y Gabriel corren hacia la cafetería mientras Finn los alcanzaba.

**Pues ya llegamos al final de este capítulo, sé que está algo corto, pero es que ya se me acabaron las ideas para este capítulo, pero tengo 4 ideas para el siguiente, elijan 1 por sus reviews:**

**Finn tendrá un duelo de sombras contra un encapuchado misterioso para salvar a Sophie.**

**Una alumna va a ser expulsada de la academia por sus bajas calificaciones, así que Finn decide ayudarla.**

**El OC de Dragón Lector se enfrentará a Finn usando su Deck de Mundo Toon.**

**Al OC de George187 lo persigue un espíritu de una de sus cartas, así que busca ayuda de Finn para salvarse.**

**Contestando Reviews:**

**Vivis99: Me agrada su idea, ustedes son geniales al igual que sus fics.**

**Dragón Lector: El Virus también es mi favorita, por lo menos Finn recupero sus cartas.**

**Konohaepicwriter: Concuerdo contigo, Penny fue muy complicada, pero al final Finn le ganó.**

**Kratos 1337: Pues ya sabes qué le pasó.**

**Dejen reviews, favorite y follows, nos leemos luego, chao.**


End file.
